Off and Away
by Huck23
Summary: One day, Claire Young goes to school and never returns home. What's the story behind the young girl's disappearance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is my better written (hopefully) rewrite of Off and Away. A few things:

1\. Some of the character's names have changed.

2\. The plot and length of the story has changed significantly.

3\. I did not edit this so there may be a few mistakes.

4\. There will still be different story formats (facebook, news report, radio, emails, phone calls, etc).

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Leah Clearwater sat in her car, a little red Kia Forte, outside of the Makah Tribal Headstart. She was sure she had been sitting outside of the little school for quite a bit of time. She glanced at the clock at the center of the car.

 _1:30 pm_

An hour. She had been sitting outside of the school for an hour.

The plan was for Leah to arrive at the school around 1:45 and have Claire signed out by 2. She was supposed to casually mention a doctor's appointment to the school's office staff. Laugh a bit, joke, smile at the little girl happily as she received her and then slip out of the school like it was a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Except Leah had arrived at the school over an hour early.

 _Stupid, stupid nerves._ Leah cursed internally. _So much for playing it cool._

And the situation had looked cool, like Leah had had everything under control. Her morning had started like every other morning since she moved into the Other Young's house. The Other Young's being her estranged cousin Emily Young's older brother, John, his wife Lily and their two daughters Sophia and Claire. Leah had woken to the sounds of John and Lily arguing about Leah's presence in their home (an every other day occurrence it seemed). It was the same song and dance since her first night in the house 6 months prior. John's anger about Lily just moving Leah in one day without consulting him (justified) and Lily claiming that what's done is done and that she would not go back on her decision. And on and on. Neither Lily or John wanted to touch the heart of the issue: Quil Ateara and his strange relationship with their child. So again, just as she had been for the pack for the last several years, Leah became their scapegoat.

After listening to the two argue for a good couple of minutes, Leah heard Lily stomp down the hall to the girls' room. She listened to the familiar sounds of dresser drawers being opened and closed, whining from the little girls about the clothes they were being made to wear and then their little feet running down the steps and towards the kitchen after their clothing war was complete. Lily followed them at a slower pace. When the girls finished their breakfast (either cereal or something homemade by Lily), they would grab their lunch boxes and backpacks before being shuffled out of the door by their mother. Several minutes after the girls left, Leah would finally hear John exit the master bedroom.

Every morning he only made one stop before he left the house. He stood quietly outside of Leah's bedroom for a long moment before releasing a sigh and heading down the steps and out of the door. Leah could only deduce that he really hated her presence inside of his home but that he did not even have the courage to confront when his wife was not anywhere in sight.

After John was gone, Leah finally got up and began her morning routine. She quickly brushed her teeth and showered. Slipped into a pair of comfy blue jeans, a pair of black and white Nikes and pulled a light fitting dark purple sweater over her head. She didn't bother with combing her short black hair or applying any make-up. But she did take a moment to fix herself a cup of coffee and eat a banana.

In that moment she had felt like she had everything under control. She was right on schedule. The suitcases were already in the trunk of her car, the first necessary address set up in google maps, a cooler packed with food and a fool proof excuse.

What could wrong?

"I could not check the time and leave out super early and then sit outside of the school like a damn creep." Leah mumbled to herself unhappily.

Or…

And that's when Leah spotted him. Quil Ateara.

Beige cargo shorts, red and white striped polo shirt and black flip flops covering a toned, tan body. Dark brown eyes boring into her own as she looked at him and a head in need of a haircut.

Huh, a shirt? He actually knew what one of those was and how to wear one. Leah almost laughed at the man.

Almost.

Instead, she groaned.

Leah glanced over at the time again.

 _1:45. Show time._

Leah promptly got out of the car and began walking towards the entrance of the tiny brick preschool. Just as she suspected, Quil came running over. It didn't take him long to fall into step with her.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned as soon as they were walking together.

Leah glanced at him once before focusing her gaze back on the entrance of the preschool.

 _You knew this could happen. Now play your part._

"Claire has a doctor's appointment in Fork's at 3. Lily asked me to take her since she and John are stuck at work."

What she really wanted to say? "Why is it any of your fucking business? Why are you even here?"

 _Keep it cool._

Quil followed her wordlessly for a moment before asking the one thing Leah already knew he would.

"Can I take her?"

Leah shook her head.

"You can't take her without a parent's permission. Lily gave that to _me_."

"Can I come with you guys then?"

Leah stopped, Quil almost walked past her it was so sudden, and waited for Quil to turn to her. When he did, Leah stared directly into his eyes unblinkingly.

"I'm going to go in there, pick up Claire and take her to her doctor's appointment. You are not going to interfere."

"Lea-." Quil started but Leah quickly cut him off.

"You will not interfere." Leah stated again firmly.

Leah did not wait for Quil's response. She hit the call button on the outside of the preschool and seconds after being buzzed in she walked into the school-without Quil Ateara-and headed towards the main office.

At the office she was greeted warmly.

"Ms. Clearwater!" The office secretary, a plump woman with graying black hair and a warm smile, called out. "It's nice to see you again."

They had practiced this. Manipulated familiarity between Leah and the staff from constant pick-ups and drop offs.

Leah smiled back just as warmly. That feeling of control over this crazy situation beginning to return to her.

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Janet. I hope everything is well with you, your husband and the boys!"

Ms. Janet shrugged. "Eh, boys, what can you do?" Then the woman let out a high pitched laugh, Leah gave a small chuckle in return.

"Looking at the time, I'm going to guess that you've come to pick up Claire?"

Leah smiled again and nodded.

"She's with Mrs. Riverway in Art, I'll give her a ring and have her send Claire down for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem dear."

Leah listened quietly as Ms. Janet phoned the art teacher and orchestrated Claire's delivery to the office.

 _Orchestrated. You've been planning this way too long._

"Where's the little lady off to?" Ms. Janet asked as she hung up the desk phone.

"Doctor's appointment. She's getting a shot."

Ms. Janet scrunched up her face. "Yuck! I wouldn't tell her that."

"Nah, I'll tell her we're going for ice cream or something."

"Good choice."

Not a minute later, Claire was being handed off to Leah. The little girl was in dressed in a blue jean jumper, a light pink shirt and pink, sparkly sneakers. Her hair in two long pig tails with pink bows at the ends.

"LEAH!" Claire cried out as soon as she made it through the office doors. The small girl launched herself into Leah's arms and was immediately scooped up, book bag and all.

"Hello there, Claire the Bear!"

"Lee the Bee!" Claire called back.

Ms. Janet smiled at the two.

"You guys are so cute!"

"What do we say to that wonderful compliment, Claire?"

"Thank you, Ms. Janet!"

Ms. Janet's smile grew as she looked at the two.

"Welcome dear! Bye, bye now!"

"Bye, bye!" Claire called back.

Leah waved to Ms. Janet as she exited the office carrying Claire. Outside of the preschool, she was not at all surprised to find Quil Ateara learning against her car on the backseat door where Claire's car seat was located.

How bold of him.

Leah did not shrink though. She walked forward confidently as Claire babbled excitedly in her ear. When she made it to the car, as expected, Quil immediately focused all of his attention on Claire.

"Hi Claire Bear, it's Uncle Quil."

Claire looked towards Quil and smiled at him at shyly. It had been months since the child had seen him. 6 months to be exact. A week after Leah had moved into the Young's home.

But that is why Lily had brought Leah there. She was the guard standing in between Quil and this innocent child.

"You want to come play with Uncle Quil for a bit?"

The little girl buried her face in Leah's neck.

For months Claire had not been down to La Push, for months she had not heard Quil's name or seen Quil's face. For months slowly everything Quil had been replaced with Leah.

"Move."

Leah had a strict schedule to keep. Places to be and exact times to get there.

At first, Quil did not listen only staring at the child.

"Move." Leah repeated with a hard glare. That time he complied.

Leah unlocked the car through the passenger door and then proceeded to fix Claire into the black, preschooler sized Graco car seat in the back of the car. Before she shut the back seat door, Leah decided to be merciful. Leah stepped aside and pointed to Quil.

"Say goodbye to Uncle Quil, Claire."

Claire looked up at Quil and offered a small smile and waved. "Bye, bye!" she chirped out happily.

Quil stared down at the little girl, buckled securely in her car seat, his whole body filling with dread.

Leah shut the door, blocking Quil's view of Claire and then walked around the car and hopped in. Soon she was pulling off down the road. Quil watched the car drive off until it was out of sight, then he turned and ran into the woods near the school. Once safely covered by the trees, he shifted into a large chocolate wolf and ran towards La Push. Alarm bells were ringing in his head, everything in his body screaming that something was wrong, that Claire was in danger.

When they were off the Makah reservation and driving towards the interstate, Leah looked in the rearview mirror back at Claire.

"Ready for an adventure, little Bear?"

"Venture, venture, venture!" Claire called back excitedly.

Leah smiled. Today was the start of Claire's new life. One free of werewolves, imprinting and child grooming.

Today was the start of Leah's new life too.

Leah's smile grew.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Annnnd, the rewrite continues! Enjoy!

Other things:

-I edited the last chapter and got rid of all the mistakes that I saw. If anyone notices anything, feel free to let me know.

-I edited this chapter but there still may be some mistakes so, again, if you see anything let me know and I'll comb through again.

 **ApopcalypseOwner:** Thank you but I seriously suck at creative writing. It's only now gotten a tiny bit better.

 **MaxBacon:** I am super happy that the original was a favorite of yours. That is a huge compliment, so thank you. I hope this rewrite does the story justice.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 _Almost 48 hours after the Abduction of Claire Young…_

 **Karen Kaufman:** Good Evening, this is Karen Kaufman with K5 News in Seattle, Washington!

 **Lewis Peters:** And I'm her co-host, Lewis Peters.

 **Karen Kaufman:** Tonight we're talking to Police Chief, Charles Swan, about the disappearance of a Makah toddler. 3-year old Claire Young was abducted by her father's cousin and in home care taker, Leah Clearwater yesterday afternoon.

 **Lewis Peters:** Police Chief Swan, can you tell us a little about the details surrounding the abduction?

 **Charles Swan:** My station received a call about the kidnapping shortly after it was reported to the Makah reservation police. Leah Clearwater comes from the Quileute Reservation near Forks, we were hoping that she may have taken the child near there. Either way having a large search radius is best. The 3-year old was taken from the Makah Reservation Headstart at about 2pm. The secretary Janet Forester claimed that Ms. Clearwater told her that the child was going to a doctor's appointment for a shot. The parents, Lily and John Young, reported the child missing at around 10pm when, after trying for several hours, could not get Ms. Clearwater on the phone. They were extremely worried that something may have happened to the two.

 **Karen Kaufman:** How does something like this happen? I would assume that the school would do more to screen individuals picking up students.

 **Charles Swan:** Makah Reservation Headstart is not at fault. Ms. Clearwater was not only authorized as a person for pick-up and emergency contact by the Young Family but she also was a regular at the school. Records show that Ms. Clearwater picked up the child at least three times a week and that she even sat and had lunch with the child a couple times a week as well. The school did everything that they were supposed to do. They could not know that Ms. Clearwater would one time, out of the many times she picked up the child, decide to not return the girl home.

 **Lewis Peters:** I think what Karen is trying to say is that it is incredibly shocking that a 3-year old could just not return home one day

 **Charles Swan:** Sadly, this is an all too common occurrence. However, most of the time it is a really close family member like a non-custodial parent or a grandparent and the child is returned in a matter of hours. A cousin kidnapping the child is a bit unusual.

 **Karen Kaufman:** Is it possible that Ms. Clearwater has left the state with the child?

 **Charles Swan:** While, state police are screening cars entering and exiting the state, we doubt that Ms. Clearwater has left the state or even the area.

* * *

 _Welcome to Richmond International Airport in lovely, sunny Virginia! We hope you enjoy your stay or_ _that your departure is without incident!_

Leah balanced a sleeping Claire on her hip as she retrieved their two suitcases, one big and blue with wheels and the other tiny and Snoopy themed, from the bag carousel. At this point the two were visibly different. Leah's short black hair was now dyed dark brown and had honey blonde highlights. She also had green, non-prescription contacts in her eyes. She also switched from her usual jean to a blue and white striped sun dress and a white cardigan. Her pedicured feet were adorned in beige sandals. Claire's hair was dyed the same way as Leah's and now the little girl no longer had long pig tails. Her hair barely went past her ears now. Claire was still in a blue jean jumper but her shirt was now blue with a Thomas the Train printed on the front. Anyone looking at the child would assume she was male before a little girl.

They were amid a crowd of people in the packed and busy airport. Leah had been pushed and bumped into several times since she had gotten off of the plane. She almost lamented having to change her and Claire's appearances. Who, in this crowded airport, would have noticed them? Who would have actually cared. Precaution was very necessary though.

As Leah struggled to maneuver with the two suitcases and Claire in her arms, a voice called out to her.

"Miss! Miss! Miss!" A deep male voice yelled, getting closer and closer to her.

Leah almost panicked and for a crazy second her brain told her to drop the suitcases and just run out of the airport door.

 _Stay calm._ She willed herself silently.

Leah turned to face the man who she assumed was calling out to her and waited silently for his approach.

The man was barely taller than Leah, he was beating her by about 2 inches, dark skinned and had warm brown eyes carved into a face with high cheekbones and a strong, angular and well defined jaw line. Unlike the wolf boys back in La Push, he had a head full of kinky hair combed into a neat bush. Also, unlike the wolf boys back in La Push, he flashed Leah a kind and friendly smile full of white teeth.

"Hey, there." He said a little breathless. Leah had no idea how long he had been running after her.

Leah raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes silently questioning what in the world he wanted. She didn't speak a word, causing the man to squirm.

"Riiight…uh, here."

Leah almost backed up when he stretched his hand out towards her. But when his fist opened to reveal a small Thomas the Train that Claire had been playing with on the plane hours earlier, Leah grinned and took the object.

"Thank you." Leah stated smiling up at him brightly.

The man chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"It's no problem. I thought your…" The man eyed the now awake Claire. At first he looked at her clothes, black sneakers, a blue jean jumper and a blue Thomas the Train shirt, all things that screamed little boy. But then he eyed her face, soft and heart shaped with dark, angular eyes staring back at him. He was thoroughly confused but settled for one descriptor finally, "Son would miss it."

The man's confusion delighted Leah. Making Claire's gender as ambiguous as possible was the goal. Well, until they reached their destination.

"Either way, thank you for being so considerate."

Leah truly meant it. Her time with the wolf boys in La Push, her cousin Emily's betrayal, her families lack of support and now this trip to Virginia did not have her thinking the best about people.

"Uh…" The man was rubbing his neck nervously again. "Do you want some help out of the door? To your…uh car or whatever. I could carry your suitcases so you don't have trouble getting out of the door."

Leah smiled at the man's awkwardness. She knew that she should politely decline his offer but his kind eyes and warm smile drew her in.

"There's a friend waiting for me in parking lot D. If you don't mind the walk, then I would not mind the help."

The man's smile brightened.

"Nope. I don't mind at all."

When the two exited Richmond International airport, Leah was not surprised by the crowd of people and cars that was awaiting them. The inside was crowded as well so it was to be expected that the outside would be too. What did surprise her was how hot Virginia was. Even the summer's in Washington were pretty dreary and wet. They did not compare to the amount of sunlight pouring out on her.

"First time down South?" The man asked as they walked away from the outer area of the airport and along the side walk path leading to Lot D.

Leah only nodded. She looked down at Claire, the little girl was cuddled against her chest. The child was still a bit tired but alert enough to take in the surroundings.

"Flowers!" Claire called out as they walked by a patch of flowers that had several small orange petals and giant black bud in the center.

The man looked over at Claire and smiled.

"Those are what we call Black Eyed Susans."

Claire looked back at him quizzically and repeated back, "Black Eye Sue?"

Both Leah and the man laughed at Claire.

"Don't worry little man, if you're around long enough, you'll learn how to say it right."

She might regret this decision later but Leah choose to correct the man.

"She's not a boy."

The man's eyes grew incredibly wide. "I am so, so sorry." He began before Leah swiftly cut him off.

"Don't worry about it." Leah stated with a chuckle. "She's going through a phase."

Once again, the man's friendly smile and kind eyes fell on Claire. "You must love Thomas the Train."

Claire smiled back. "I LOVE THOMAS!"

When they entered Lot D and Leah spotted the silver Honda Accord with escort waiting for her in the corner of the lot, she immediately stopped walking. Of course, her gentleman stranger paused beside her.

"My rides up the way." Leah stated as she lowered Claire to her feet and swiftly removed the suitcases from the man's hands. "Thank you very much for all of your help…"

"I'm Marcus." The man blurted out. "Marcus Richardson."

 _Plant a seed._

"Liana Todd and this is my daughter Cassie."

Claire grumbled against Leah's leg. Leah could hear the child mumble about not liking the game that they were playing.

"It was really nice meeting you Liana." Marcus smiled down at Claire. "You too little miss."

Leah grinned. She could tell that Marcus liked her a little. God knows why but the man did.

"Likewise."

"Uh, I know you probably have to get going and that you probably don't live around here at all but call me or text me sometime?" As he spoke Marcus fished a wallet out of his pocket and from that took out a red and white business card and offered it to Leah.

"That's my card." He said as Leah took it from his hands and eyed it carefully.

"Furniture creation and repair?" She questioned after looking over the card for a moment.

"Yeah, my grandfather owns a shop in DC. I do house calls and such. My cell is on there. You can call or text."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Leah grinned at the unsure expression on his face. "Okay. Thanks again, I guess I'll see ya."

Then she and Claire were taking off towards the Honda at the end of the lot. She only turned back once before she reached the car. She saw Marcus skip away with a smile on his face. She smiled a little herself.

"Hey, hurry on up!" A woman's voice called from the car.

Leah looked up to see Rita Del Mar, a very petit Latina woman (about 4'9") with long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was standing outside of the Honda now, her face exuded impatience and annoyance. She was in a black pencil skirt and a flowy white blouse. On her feet she wore a pair a blue and orange Kangaroo sneakers. Leah suspected that she had a pair of black heels hiding in the car somewhere. Leah had only seen pictures of the woman and heard her voice on the phone. They had been talking for the last five months about how Operation New Life was going to go down. Rita was an attorney who currently worked for a federal government office in DC. She lived somewhere out in Chevy Chase, Maryland. Close enough to DC but thank God not DC, as Rita had put it. Rita also occasionally worked with young boys at a juvenile detention center, provided legal aid for immigrant children and had previously worked as a Guardian Ad Litem at a family court in downtown DC. Leah had gleaned that Rita really liked children and advocating for them. She could only guess that Rita ended up in the government position and why she personally labeled herself as a corporate lawyer was probably primarily because of financial reasons.

There was a lot Leah did not know about Rita. She knew plenty about Rita's professional credentials and activities but she knew nothing about the woman's personal life. If she had family, was married, a few kids. Really all of their talks had been business with some friendly banter between the two…well, three.

"Coming!" Leah scooped Claire up into her arm with one hand and started pulling the two suitcases with the other.

Rita walked around the car and opened the trunk. When Leah finally reached her, Rita took the suitcases from her and gestured towards the backseat of the car. Meanwhile, Leah followed Rita's gesture, headed to the backseat and began buckling Claire into the purple toddler seat that was fixed to the seat. Leah hopped in the passenger seat as soon as she was done.

Claire buckled in and suitcases in the trunk, Rita wasted no time in getting in the car and speeding out of the parking lot.

"Okay," Rita began as they pulled onto the freeway. "I have the last of the documents you need in my briefcase. Birth certificates, medical records, social security cards and educational records. I also have a phone and a lap top set up for you and a book of 6 pay phone addresses you can stop by outside of the city to make calls up to Washington. It'll be one phone call every Sunday for a month. Then after that, the calls will end. I also have a bank card for Bank of America for you. I'll have money wired into the account every two weeks. There's 10 grand to start. You can use that account for anything you need. Don't get greedy. The mortgage, gas and electric and sewage for the house that you will be living in will be auto payed for through another bank account courtesy of yours truly." Leah barely got out a thank you before Rita continued. "Claire is enrolled at St. Anthony's K-12 Catholic school. She starts next week. Make sure she knows what she needs to."

Even though Leah's head was spinning from all of the information that had just been shot at her, she managed to pull herself together long enough to respond.

"Right now she thinks that we're playing a game." Leah looked in the rearview mirror back at the now sleeping Claire. The toddler's little head for resting against the side of her car seat and her face looked calm and peaceful. "She didn't like that I picked her name for her and has been grumbling about it ever since. But so far she's willing to play along."

"This will not be a game. You are her mother and she is your daughter." Rita gave Leah a short glance before she focused her eyes on the road again. "I can see that that does not sit well with you but _Cassie_ ," Rita emphasized the name heavily. "needs to forget. She needs to forget everything. She was never Claire Young, Claire Bear, any of it. Cassandra Todd. Cassie Todd. Sassy Cassie. Whatever. And you are her mother, Liana Todd. Understand?"

Leah nodded

 _But do you really?_ Leah questioned internally.

" _Liana_ , I know this is a lot but this is your new life. If you do everything I ask of you, in a year it'll be the anniversary of the kidnapping. The next it'll barely be looked at. Four years from now when Cassie is 8 years old, it'll be closer to being a cold case. But you have to do what I say and you have to tell me if you have any reservations."

Leah thought for a long moment. Her eyes on the cars they zoomed passed them on the high way.

Rita glanced in Leah's direction. The woman's face looked softer, her dark brown looking at Leah with nothing but kindness and understanding gleaming in them.

"Look, I know this is all new and that it will not be easy at all. But, you're not the only one with something to lose. I put not only my career and my reputation on the line but my family as well. I had to ask a lot of important people for a lot of not so legal favors. Even though a lot of US government employees do a lot of not so legal things, you never know who you can trust or who's going to screw you. I did it though. I don't know what is going on with the entire situation but I was called on and I was told a child was in trouble, so I did it. But we don't know each other and I haven't spoken to the other one in a very long time. So I need to know, does anything with this plan need to be revised?"

"I don't think Claire should start school next week." Leah finally answered.

"I enrolled her in the Catholic preschool because I wanted to keep things as familiar as possible for Claire. She is 3 though. We could easily move back her start date a year or two for Pre-K or Kindergarten."

"I get why you did it and I'm thankful, really." Leah was truly, truly thankful for everything. "But I really don't believe that I could get her to where she needs to be in a week. Or a month even. I know that kid and she can be a bit willful and stubborn sometimes."

Rita nodded. "Duly noted. I'll contact St. Anthony's. I'll look into some opt-in homeschool groups you guys can participate with as practice."

"I like that idea."

"Good. We'll be at the house in about an hour. Sit back and enjoy the ride." Rita suddenly grinned at Leah. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

Leah could feel her face grow hot. "Uh…"

"He was hot." Even though Rita's eyes were back on the road, Leah still saw her wiggle her brows a bit.

"He was…he was kind of cute." Leah allowed herself to smile a little. "He gave me his number. Works at a shop in DC with his grandfather."

Rita gestured to the black Michael Kors purse sitting on the seat next to Claire's.

"Get the phone, program his number and give that man a call. Not a text. A call."

Leah laughed, genuinely laughed for the first time in the last couple of days.

"Okay, a call but I'll worry about programming things after we're settled."

"But you will call him?" Rita teased some more.

"Definitely."

"Nice."

Suddenly, Leah remembered something.

"You said a payphone call, every Sunday for a month?" Rita nodded. "And then it's done?" Again, Rita nodded. "I'll never…"

"It's for the best. All connections with Washington need to be severed. I was against the phone calls but I did relent on that."

"So everything is really over?"

Leah knew when she agreed to take on this mission that everything would change but this was so…so incredible and bewildering.

"When I said new life I meant it. But you're not entirely alone, you'll have me and that guy who's name you still haven't told me."

"Marcus."

"Me and Marcus. You're also welcome to come to dinner with my family." Rita felt herself further softening to Leah's plight. "Tonight even. I'm sure my daughter would love to play with a little girl her age rather than being annoyed by her brothers."

"I don't know what to say." Leah said as she smiled over at Rita, her whole face alit with gratitude.

"Don't say anything. You're doing a great thing for that little girl and you deserve support."

"Thank you." Leah said quietly.

"No hay problema."

* * *

 ** _Marcus (443-555-6766)_**

Hi

5:05p

* * *

 _Liana?_

 _5:06p_

* * *

Who else have you been handing out your card and number to :O?

5:06p

* * *

 _Clients aka paying customer unlike you lol_

 _5:07p_

* * *

Oh, I'd pay for your services ;)

5:08p

* * *

 _I like you._

 _5:23p_

* * *

I figured :P

5:25p

* * *

 _And you?_

 _5:57p_

* * *

I like you too.

6:29p

I was supposed to call you. I was a bit nervous. I'm actually surprised I was as bold as I was earlier.

6:29p

* * *

 _Haha, me too! I was surprised I was bold enough to just come out with it. I'm so, so glad you didn't call._

 _6:31p_

* * *

Lol, me too.

6:31p


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I edited but eh, I suck at finding everything.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Rita Del Mar** is _feeling_ **Happy :)**

It's a beautiful day in DC when a 13-year old boy can be transferred to the care of his loving and capable grandmother rather than being trapped in a prison because he is a ward of the state. His fate is no longer in the hands of others who cannot see that what was being done to him was wrong.

 **Carolyn Snyder** , **John Young** and **21 others** **like this** - **2** Comments-Share

* * *

 **Carolyn Snyder:** I take it you won a case? :) :) :)

 **Rita Del Mar:** Yes, yes I did!

* * *

 _72 Hours after the disappearance of Claire Young_

"We've been running through the woods for three fucking days!" Paul yelled, his temper spilling over. The 6-foot tall man was sweaty from exertion, his short black hair clung to his forehead and his bare chest was dripping. His dark eyes were burning with rage and his mouth was fixed in a sneer. "Let's face it the bitch is long gone."

Jared just as sweaty as Paul, his hair, chest and shorts moist, acted as voice of reason.

"Calm down, Paul. Losing your temper and yelling isn't going to solve any of our current problems."

Embry shrugged. "I don't agree with Paul's wording but I think he's right. If Leah is even still in this state, she's long gone from any of the areas that we've been looking in."

"You heard Charlie on the news." Jared said shaking his head. "She's probably in this state somewhere."

Paul scoffed hard. "Oh come on! I mean I don't think much of Leah." Both Jared and Embry choose not point out how much of an understatement that was. "But let's get real, Leah's not stupid. She didn't just wake up one day and decide, 'Hey, I'm gonna kidnap Claire!'. No, she planned this for months."

"I can't disagree with that." Embry stated. "She was at the Young's for what 6-7 months?"

"Exactly!" Paul exclaimed. "For those months you made everyone comfortably and familiar. Charlie even said she had lunch at school with Claire and picked her up and dropped her off several times a week. Then one of those times she picks up Claire and never comes back. Who in the hell would think it was any different the other 100 times she was there?"

Jared plopped down on a rock, staring out at the clearing the men had stopped in after running and searching through the woods. Throughout their entire run, actually their many runs, no one had thought Leah had been capable of doing something like this. Jared had thought and suggested to the pack that Leah had been ambushed by vampires and young Claire sucked dry. But there had been no trace of vampires and the Cullen's contacts claimed that they or any nomads they knew of, had not passed through the Makah, Quileute or Forks area. Now the realization was hitting hard, Leah had kidnapped Claire.

"Why would she do this?" Jared asked quietly.

Paul took a seat on the ground beside Jared's rock. "The fuck if I know. Why does Leah do anything? Let's just agree that she's not entirely stupid and that she did not do this spur of the moment."

Jared sighed heavily. "She's out of state. She's been out of state since the very first day."

"She left as soon as she picked up Claire from the preschool." Embry supplied as he plopped down on the other side of Jared's rock. "Probably hopped on the interstate as soon as she could."

Paul let out a bitter chuckle and roughly ran his fingers through the grass, pulling a few blades as he did so. "She ditched the car too. They'll find it at some point but by the time they do it'll be too late."

"This is pointless!" Jared growled out. He stood up suddenly and began stomping out of the clearing. Embry and Paul had never seen Jared so angry. "If she's out of state, she could be anywhere! It's been 3 days! Heck, she could have left the country

Embry and Paul both stood and followed after Jared, listening to the other man rant."

"I…I just couldn't image someone taking Kim and not being able to find her or do anything about it. Claire's a little girl. She can't even defend herself. Who could just take her away from Quil like that?"

"I feel you man. If anyone took Rachel from me, I'd go insane. Couldn't say someone wouldn't be killed for it."

While Embry did not have an imprint and did not understand the intensity of the bond, he had been in Quil's head during the several months the Young's had essentially used Leah as a guard dog to bar Quil from Claire's life and when it was first announced that Claire was missing and it had been declared a kidnapping. It had not been a pretty place. The kind hearted chocolate wolf was going insane. Literally. The wolf had gone as far as storming into the Clearwater home and had knocked over Sue when she refused to let him her home after assuring him that Leah was not there. Seth, the otherwise happy-go-lucky wolf, almost killed the other man for what he had done to his mother. It took every wolf in the pack and Old Quil to stop the fight. When the fight had finally broken up, Quil ran off into the woods and shifted, his explosive anger, fear and guilt spilling into the minds of the other pack members as they shifted and chased after him.

"We should get back to the Sam's. Check on Quil and see what we can do."

Jared nodded his head at Embry's words. "Agreed, let's go."

They shifted and were once again running towards through the woods towards the Uley house. As they ran their minds involuntarily replayed a scene Quil's mind had given them after he ran from the Clearwater house.

"Say goodbye to Uncle Quil, Claire." Leah's voice was anything but friendly as she pointed a finger in Quil's direction. The face Leah gave Quil as she fixed her gaze on him once again was cold. Her dark brown eyes shooting daggers at him and her mouth looked as if she were snarling at him.

"Bye, bye!" Claire's little face was lifted in a small smile and her brown eyes beamed.

Nothing but dread leaked from their unseen friend as he stared down at the child's innocent face. All three almost shuddered when Leah slammed the car door shut and they watched the car drive away. They could feel Quil's terror as the car left his sight.

 _That's shit is just tragic._ Paul's voice rang in their minds.

Jared several feet ahead of Paula and Embry just pushed harder. _I still can't believe that she'd do this. I still just can't understand why._

 _It's something that we're going to have to discuss with the elders._ Came Sam's voice. _We are going to get_ _Claire back. Leah isn't foolish enough to keep this going for too long._ The alpha male sounded more that confident. _She's in over her head._

 _Hahaha, when hasn't Leah been in over her head?_ Paul's laughter almost sounded genuine. The man was still unsure though.

Embry and Jared choose not to join in. Both had reservations about that assessment of Leah but did not feel comfortable with voicing their opinions.

 _You three head in. I'm going to be out running some patrols for a bit and Colin, Brady and Seth will be joining me in a bit._

 _We were just headed to your house._ Jared was actually half amused. _Emily got some blueberry muffins made?_

 _When doesn't she?_ Paul and Embry both asked at once

 _She does and your welcome._

 _Yes!_ All three exclaimed.

Shortly after, Sam felt Paul, Jared and Embry disconnect. He was soon joined by Seth.

 _Colin and Brady must be running late again_. Seth stated gruffly.

The younger wolf had been a bit distance Quil had barged into his home, pushing past his mother Sue and injuring the woman. All because Quil could not take his mother's word that Leah was not in their home, that she'd never allow her daughter to kidnap a child and get away with it.

His sister kidnapped a child. His mother was injured because of his kidnapping sister.

 _Calm down, Seth._

Seth's anger was radiating off of his very body and Sam could feel it intensely. Leah's actions had truly devastated her family.

 _I can't believe she fucking did this._

Sam was taken aback. He was used to Paul's constant swearing but he had never even heard Seth say hell or damn.

 _We don't truly know why Leah has done what she's done. Maybe she did what he did for a good reason. We won't know until we find her._

 _I hope she did what she did for a good reason. If she didn't…_

Seth didn't finish the sentence. No one knew what punishment Leah would receive when she was found but they all knew that it would be bad

 _Seth, I've known Leah for a very long time. I've…I've known her heart. How intensely she can love and how enraged she can become._

For a second Seth thought that he could feel a twinge of guilt coming off of Sam.

 _But I've never, ever known her to do something malicious. Even when she has been completely wronged and incredibly angry, she has been nothing but loyal. To this pack, to you and even to me._

Then Seth felt it full force: Guilt, regret, love and longing.

After a moment, _I'm sure she had a good reason for doing what she's done. We'll find her and see._

That was the last the two spoke until Brady and Colin, late as usual, joined them.

* * *

Claire sat atop the granite counter top of an island in the middle of a massive kitchen. Her feet dangled above a polished wood floor and her eyes occasionally glanced around the space. Eying the large cherry wood cabinets, the silver two door fridge and the matching silver stove top and ovens. Mostly, Claire's eyes fell on the window above the kitchen sink. She looked out at the Oak tree in the backyard and the little wooden swing attached to it. The child had been begging Leah for swing since she was put on the island.

"You can call me mom or mama but no more Leah, or Lee or Lee the Bee. Okay?"

Leah stood in front of Claire, smiling down at the little girl. She was trying to make this transition as smooth as possible.

How does one go about getting a child, one that is not their own, to identify them as a parent?

 _I sure as heck don't know._

"But why?" Claire whined unhappily. "Why, Lee?"

Leah watched as the frustrated child fiddled with her hem of her being jumper dress. Leah was about tired of jumpers and so was Claire.

"Because…" Think, Leah, think! "I'm one of your mom's now." Leah suddenly blurted out.

Claire's little face scrunched up in confusion. "I have two mamas?"

"Yup and I'm one of them."

Claire just stared at Leah for a long moment. Leah wondered if Claire could tell how nervous her smile was or how unsure her voice sounded.

"That's weird." Claire finally stated.

"No it isn't, plenty of kids have two moms. Some even have to dads."

Claire's little arms fell across chest as the look she fixed Leah with changed from confused to skeptical.

"Really?" She asked challenging.

Leah stared right back at the child. She didn't even blink.

"Really. I'll show you some time."

"Okay…mama two." Claire tried. Then suddenly the little girl smiled and started jumping up and down. "Mama two is like mama roo like on Pooh!"

Leah smiled and laughed happily at the little girl. "Exactly, I'm your mama roo."

"Mama roo and bear!" Claire started to giggle. "Roo is a mama to Bear that's silly."

"Well, how about Mama Roo and Sassy Cassie?"

Claire shook her head vigorously. "I don't like Cassie!"

"Hmm…" Leah thought for a minute. Claire didn't like the full name Cassandra either. "Andra?"

Again, Claire shook her head. "No!"

"Andie?"

Claire's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Like Toy Story?

"Just like Toy Story." Leah knew she had the child now.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Okay, so you're Andie and I'm…"

"MAMA ROO!"

* * *

 **Rita**

Have you contacted St. Anthony's yet?

1:45p

* * *

 _Not yet. Sorry, I've been a little busy._

 _1:54p_

* * *

No, you're good. I was just thinking that school next week might not be a bad idea.

1:55p

* * *

 _What changed your mind?_

 _2:23p_

 _It doesn't matter really, actually. Just let me know if you change your mind, okey dokey?_

 _2:24p_

* * *

A little bit of success and will do.

2:29p

* * *

 **Lily Young** is _feeling_ **grateful** - _with_ **John Young**

My husband, John and I would like to thank everyone who has offered their kind words and support throughout this difficult time. For those who do not know, our 3-year old daughter Claire was kidnapped by a relative 3 days ago. Our family is devastated to say the least. But, the fact that so many of our family and friends have come out not only offering comfort but also action in the form of helping to organize search parties and creating fliers. It warms our hearts and we are so very, very thankful for you all.

Below are a couple of pictures of Claire and Leah, the relative who kidnapped her. If those on our friends list and friends of those friends would not mind sharing these pictures and our story, we would be incredibly grateful!

Again, thank you all for being so supportive and comforting!

 **304** Likes-Comments- **230** Shares


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

I did not edit this chapter but I will go back later and edit this one and chapter 3

Age wise: During the Leah part of the story (look for the time elapse) Claire real's birthday has already passed and she is 4. Her fake birthday has not come yet. Sophia turns 6 after the fake birthday making the two girls about 2 years apart.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 _2 weeks after the disappearance of Claire Young_

 _"Say goodbye to Uncle, Claire."_

 _"Bye, bye!"_

 _"Bye, Bye!_

 _"BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE…"_

Quil jumped up in bed, his forward head was damp with sweat and his tan cheeks were now bright red. His bare, muscular chest was heaving violently as the dream, no memory, replayed in his mind over and over again.

 _"Bye, bye!"_

His teeth clenched.

 _"Say goodbye to Uncle Quil, Claire."_

Suddenly, Quil threw the blue sheets that pooled around his legs and waist off of his body. He stood up in nothing but red shorts and ran from his room. If Quil had bothered to look at the time he would have seen that it was 2:34 a.m. He would not have cared though. Everything he cared about was gone now.

When Quil shifted and began running across First beach, his chocolate paws digging into the fine white sand and the sound of the waves crashing in his ears, for a moment he felt at peace. He was alone and his mind was quiet. He could reflect on every little moment with Claire without the interruption of his other pack brothers' thoughts.

He thought of the first moment he met Claire. She had been snuggled up in Emily's arms with a light brown teddy brown clutched in her tiny fist and dangling against the side of her body. She giggled as Emily said something to her, her brown eyes bright with excitement and her lips curved into a big, dimpled smile. She was barefoot and wearing purple and pink footy pajamas. When Claire looked away from Emily and up at him, all of Quil's ties to the world had severed and she was the only thing that remained.

In that moment the burden of Quil's entire existence rested on the shoulders of a child who was not even two yet.

Next, he thought of Claire's second birthday party. If his wolf muzzle could curve into a smile, it would have as the memories began to flood in. Aside from the looks on the Young's faces at his arrival (he had not been invited to the party), everything had been happy. Claire had run to greet him at the door, bouncing around in her big, poofy princess dress. Claire went on and on about the yellow dress, proclaiming that she was just like Princess Bell. Quil, of course, smiled happily at the girl and affirmed her beliefs. He sat with Claire and all of her little friends, an array of two year old girls, who all ganged up on him and tried Claire's new make-up on his face. Emily had insisted that they do it and laughed the entire time it went down. The Young's and the other little girls' parents had not been amused.

Quil mentally cringed when the memory of Lily screaming at him flashed through his mind.

 _"None of the other parents want to bring their kids to our house! How do you think that'll make Claire feel? Huh? That she can't have friends over because of YOU!"_

After that incident the Youngs stopped bringing Sophia and Claire down to the Uley house. When Quil showed up at their home, they either were not there or they would tell Quil to leave. Once, when Quil was not so keen on letting them dismiss him so easily, John had threatened to call the police.

Then Leah started babysitting for the Youngs.

Quil had thought that he had hope. That Leah would let him play with Claire whenever he wanted.

Leah told him no.

 _"No."_

 _"But Leah!"_

 _"Lily and John don't want you here. They don't want you anywhere near their daughter."_

 _"Please, Leah, please!"_

Leah did not listen to his pleas. She slammed the door in his face.

After that Leah moved in.

Leah took Claire and Sophia to school.

She picked them up from school.

Leah took them to the dentist, the doctor, the library, the zoo, the aquarium…

Leah, Leah, Leah.

For six months Quil did not get a glimpse of Claire. Or any of the Youngs or Leah for that matter. He hated every second of that time. He had tried to fight but the Youngs called the police on him and he was removed from the property and told not to return. When the police hauled him away, Quil spotted Leah watching him from a second story window in the Young house. Claire was tucked against her chest, sleeping. He did not see the little girl's face or her dimpled smile.

The decision to go to the Makah Tribe Headstart was a decision that came to Quil on a whim. He was going crazy without seeing Claire and he convinced himself that going to the school would be the best option. In a way it had been. He arrived at 11 and hours later he spotted Leah's car pull into the parking lot. He had seen Claire for the first time in a very long time. He didn't realize it would be the last time he would see her for quite a bit of time. This time it would probably be longer than 6 months.

 _Don't think that way, Quil. We'll have her home sooner than you know it._

Quil did not know when Colin Littlesea had joined him on his run but he knew that he did not want the younger wolf's company.

 _Sorry._

Quil sighed internally.

 _It's okay…why are you up anyway?_

 _I had been playing xbox but my mom said that I needed to find something better to do than playing with strangers on the internet. She also said that it was way too late for me to be yelling._

 _Ah. So you decided that going out for a run would be better?_

 _Eh, why not?_

A moment of quiet set in and Quil thought that some aspect of his solitary walk had returned. He almost groaned when Colin began to talk again.

 _How…how was that?_

 _How was what?_

 _Your soulmate was a 2-year old. I mean, I'm not trying to be insensitive because of everything that's going on and stuff but she was 2. Wasn't it a little weird? By the time you could actually be with her you'd be in your 30s, right?_

Colin's voice was filled with nothing but the innocence and curiosity of a young teenaged boy. Still, Quil couldn't help but be a bit angry.

 _It wasn't weird._ Quil replied gruffly. _I imprinted on her and I loved her._

 _Was the love dependent on the imprinting? Would you have loved her if you hadn't imprinted on her?_

Colin's voice was still innocent and curious. Even tinged with a bit of fear. Obviously, the boy had been equally wondering and worrying about the idea of imprinting. Quil, however, was definitely angry now.

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Colin shrunk back at Quil's mental shout.

 _Sorry. I'm just saying that you wouldn't have loved her if you hadn't imprinted on her. That's why I'm afraid of imprinting. It…it doesn't seem like the love my ma and dad have. It doesn't feel…_

Colin quit thinking when he felt Quil seething.

 _I'm going to go back home. Try to play xbox quietly or something._

 _Good._ Quil growled out.

Colin ran off in the other direction, not long after Quil felt their mental link break.

Again, Quil was alone with his thoughts and his memories. Somehow he was even more miserable than when he had begun his run across first beach.

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Uh huh?"

"When's Claire gonna come home?"

Lily dropped the marker that was in her hand and looked up Sophia. The two were in the kitchen. 5-year old Sophia was seated quietly on a stool at the island in the center of the kitchen eating apple slices and coloring with crayons on a blank sheet of paper while her mother stood across from her typing on a laptop. Unknown to Sophia, Lily was working on flyers to place on peoples' cars. The grieving mother had carefully picked a photo of Claire, 1 out of 100s that she had looked at, and then designed a tasteful missing child flyer using Word. Lily had been completely engrossed in her activity, so engrossed that she had forgotten that Sophia was there. Forgotten or not, the child's question completely startled her mother.

"Huh?" Lily couldn't form a sentence, barely a word.

Sophia gave a huff, the child's pink lips puckered a little and her brow furrowed, and looked up at her mother.

"Claire, mommy. When is Claire gonna come home?" Sophia asked once more. "She was bad at playing barbies but I miss her mommy."

Lily closed her eyes and began to rub her temples with the tips of her fingers. The woman had been having headaches for days. It was unbearable; this moment was unbearable.

"I miss Claire too, Soph."

"Where'd she go, mommy?"

Lily finally opened her red rimmed eyes and looked at her oldest daughter. She did her best to smile at the young girl.

"With Auntie Leah."

"Why didn't she take me too?" Sophia cried. "Why couldn't I go to?"

The child's shouted, angry, demands did nothing for Lily's headache, she only felt her head throb more.

Lily reached a hand across the island and placed her hand on Sophia's tiny cheek. She used her thumb to gently rub away the tear that had fallen from the girl's eye.

"Oh sweetheart, there are so many things you won't be able to understand."

"Why?" Sophia whimpered softly.

Lily thought for a long moment. "There was a monster after Claire and your auntie Leah wants to keep her safe."

"Monster?"

"Yup. Mommy and daddy could not keep Claire safe like we can keep you safe. Auntie Leah could and will make sure that the monster doesn't get her. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

Lily walked around the island and pulled Sophia into her arms.

"Love you, Soph."

"Love you too, mommy."

Back resting against the wall just before the kitchen entrance, John sighed softly. Eavesdropping on his wife and daughter was probably not the best decision but the two had not heard him enter the house and when he heard them talking he just stopped.

The whole situation was a mess.

"Hey ladies, I'm home."

John stated as he moved to stand in the kitchen entryway. He immediately spotted the mess of photographs and papers spread out on the island for the fliers Lily was creating. Fliers John had told his wife were unnecessary. Of course, Lily had not listened to her husband's words.

"Daddy!"

Sophia hopped off the stool she was sitting on and ran over to her father, she was immediately picked up and swung around before being settled on her father's hip.

"Daddy, you've been gone for so loooong!"

John chuckled. "I was at work, silly."

Lily, who was still standing at her position at the island, glanced across from her at their black Kenmore stove. The stove clock read: 7:34. The green, neon letters were almost a slap in the face. Lily did not say a word though, she just glanced back at John and Sophia, forcing a smile on her face.

"Why don't you take Soph up for a bath, John. We've already eaten and she doesn't have long until bed."

Both Sophia and John groaned.

John pouted at Lily playfully.

"Do we really have to?" John pleaded with his bottom lip poked out.

"Yeah, mommy! Do we have ta? Can't I play with daddy instead?" Sophia begged.

"Yeah, I just got home." John piped up. "Let's us play for a bit."

Lily rolled her eyes at the two.

"Sorry guys, bath time."

"But I don't have school!" Sophia cried, John did his best to calm her.

"You have school with me." Lily said sternly. "Mommy's home all day with you so we can do school together."

"But mommy!"

"No buts."

Sophia scrambled out John's arms, her little face scrunched up and angry tears starting to run down her face.

"But I don't get to see daddy ever! Why can't we play?" Sophia stomped her little feet on the ground.

"Your dad has to work, Soph."

Sophia looked up at her father. "You stay home! Make mommy go to work." She demanded tearfully.

John looked back at Sophia but did not say a word. He truly did not know what to say.

Exhausted, Lily sighed slowly. She chose to focus on a picture of Claire and Sophia sitting in front of her on the island.

"Go upstairs to your room and wait for dad to come up."

Sophia gave her mother one last glare before she turned and stomped out of the kitchen. John and Lily were left alone.

"I'm sorry." John did not look at Lily, he just stared down at his feet, eyeing his black dress shoes intensely.

Lily did not look up at him. She continued to stare down at the photo of Claire and Sophia. It was summer and the two girls were holding vanilla ice cream cones with rainbow sprinkles. Both girls had wide, toothy smiles and their top lips were smeared white. Claire had been 18 months and Sophia was 3. God, did Lily wish she could go back to that day. A time when everything felt relatively safe and in her control. She did not have to worry about imprinting, werewolves or Quil Ateara trying to usurp her parenthood.

"For what?" Lily asked bitterly. She looked up and her red rimmed, brown eyes met John's equally exhausted looking ones. Before John could say a word Lily spoke again. "For coming home late every night this week? For undermining me in front of Sophia? For not even trying to back me up?" Each sentence came out louder and angrier.

"I have to work Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes again.

"No one said that you didn't have to work, John. But you get off at 4:30 and you didn't get home until after 7:30. It's never taken you 3 hours to get home. Your job is less than an hour away, with traffic!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe I need to work overtime since you are no longer working? Huh, did you think of that? We went from a two income family to one. Everything is on my shoulders now."

"What else should we do? Send Sophia to school with all those reporters snooping around? I could barely get in and out of the school when I went to pick her up and that was three days ago."

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't keep Sophia home. I think that's the best choice at the moment but we still need money."

Lily sighed and let her face drop down to the photograph again.

"I know."

John walked to Lily and gently placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He let his face fall to her neck and dropped a kiss there.

"I'm sorry I didn't back you up with Sophia and that I didn't tell you I was going to be working over time."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have realized that you are just as stressed as I am." Lily leaned back against John, letting his face move to rest on her shoulder. "You don't really get to spend any time with Sophia and you guys miss each other."

Then Lily laughed a little.

"Really, I'm just sorry that I've been such a bitch lately."

John smiled a little and chuckled.

"It's okay, Lils. I've been a bitch too."

Finally, Lily felt a little better. Like life could one day be normal.

"After you get Sophia bathed and into bed, you want to pop open a bottle of wine and discuss our mutual bitchiness?"

"Sounds like a plan."

John kissed his wife's cheek and then headed out of the kitchen and up the steps. Lily watched him go. When he was out of sight, she looked down at the summer photo of Claire and Sophia and stroked it gently with her thumb.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

 _3 months after the disappearance of Claire Young_

"Quick: Who's the saint of the day?"

"Saint Tye.." Claire trailed off, her little brows furrowed as she thought hard about the name of the Saint. "Tire?"

Leah laughed hard and shook her head.

"Titus. Today is Saint Titus. He was friends with Saint Timothy and Saint Paul. He and Timothy helped Paul through his troubles and he made them heads of local churches."

Claire nodded and carefully repeated the name.

"Saint Titus."

Leah smiled.

"Excellent."

Claire's little hand wiggled in Leah's, signifying that the child was very happy with the compliment.

Leah never imagined that she'd be doing this: Holding Claire's hand as they walked to the child's Catholic preschool. She never really thought much about how her new life would be. She only thought as far as getting Claire from school that day, hopping on a plane and then meeting Rita at the airport in Virginia. After that, Leah wasn't sure.

But now here she was.

They woke up that morning, like they had for about almost three months now, and started their new routine.

Leah walked into Claire's room. The little girl's room was painted blue with green trim and had cherry blossoms designed as if they were falling from the sky. The set-up mirrored Claire's newest phase: Mulan.

Marcus had painted the entire room.

 _"I thought you just did furniture?" Leah had questioned, hand firmly planted on her hip._

 _Marcus shrugged and shot her a cheeky grin. "Gotta paint it sometimes."_

 _Then he turned to Claire and smiled._

 _"No more Thomas, Andie?"_

 _Claire responded by karate chopping her new Mulan bed sheets._

 _"Mulan!" She shouted._

 _Both Leah and Marcus laughed._

When Claire had been woken up, the child was quickly dressed in her Catholic school uniform. A white collard shirt underneath of a dark blue plaid dress with white socks and black dress shoes. The hardest part was combing the child's hair into two neat pigtails and fixing the ends with either blue, white or black bows.

"Owww!" Claire would cry as Leah combed her hair.

"I'm barely even combing it!" Leah would say back.

When that ugly process was over, Leah watched as Claire stood on a little black stool in the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

This was even worse than the hair.

First Claire refused to floss.

"Andie, there's nasty little bugs hiding in between those teeth and the only way to get 'em is to floss 'em."

Still Claire fussed.

"No there's not."

Leah would huff.

"Still have to floss, Andie."

Then there was the brushing.

"Behind and in front."

"For three whole minutes."

"You have to get the back of the tongue too."

When they were finally finishing up:

"DO NOT SWALLOW THAT MOUTH WASH!"

At breakfast Leah had tried to make things healthy and delicious. She went shopping at the Wegman's supermarket not too far from her house and picked up as many different types of fruits, vegetables, and healthy snacks as she could find.

She even bought turkey bacon.

Didn't matter, breakfast was still a fight.

The first week everything she cooked was yucky.

"My eggs are yucky."

"The bacon is yucky."

Then it was, "Why can't I have…"

"Why can't I have fruit loops?"

"Why can't I have pancakes like daddy used ta make?"

Finally, Leah just quit trying to feed Claire healthy food. She let her have poptarts, regular bacon, fruit loops, heck she even allowed her to have left over cupcakes and ice cream when they had been running late.

Their walk to school had been hard at first as well. Claire would ask all sorts of questions about why she could no longer attend her old school and about the new classes. To tell the truth Leah was not all about the classes either. At St. Anthony's Catholic school the pre-k students were required to take math, language arts and religion. While the math and language arts were fine, Leah struggled a lot with the religion classes. Leah's family and many families on the reservation were Christian, they just were not as intense as the curriculum being taught at St. Anthony's. Leah had never really read the bible either but now she read it every night for Claire's religion and language arts assignments.

So many questions about Jesus, Nuns, and the bible came up that Leah could not answer.

"So Jesus and God and the Holy Spirit are the same dude?" Claire asked during one of their walks.

"Yup, the trinity." Leah replied absentmindedly.

When Claire was delivered to her classroom, she ran in shouting to her teacher, "God's a ghost!"

Leah was mortified and only grew red when the teacher looked at her and burst into laughter.

Things were better now though. Like now, their walks to school consisted of them talking about the Saint of the day, her friends at school and what she liked learning best.

When they arrived at school this morning, Claire ran towards a friend and her mother standing just outside of the busy school building and church.

Leah did not like this particular friend's mother. If you asked Leah, the woman was far too damn nosey.

"Mornin' Liana!" The woman stated as Leah came to stand behind her and the two little girls.

"Good Morning, Jamie. How are you and Carrie doing this morning?" Leah asked politely knowing that she would regret it.

"Same old, same old. My ex-husband was late dropping off the girls this morning. I swear I hate these stupid mid-week visits and so the girls were cranky and hopped up on a sugary McDonald's breakfast. I was so angry. He couldn't have just dropped them off himself but of course he claims he doesn't have time to do that but can get them breakfast..."

Leah groaned inwardly. This is how almost all of their conversations went. She just wanted to tell the woman to shut up.

Jamie only shut up when the church bell began to ran, signaling the beginning of school. She handed her daughter Carrie her Olaf lunch box and then said her goodbye.

"Bye, bye Carrie have a good day!"

"Bye, mommy! Love you!" The little blond, blue eyed girl replied before grabbing Claire's arm roughly. "Come on, Andie!"

"I want to say good bye to my mama too." Claire grumbled before breaking out of Carrie's grip.

Claire wrapped her arms around Leah's middle and hugged her tight.

"Bye, mama." She said into her stomach. "Love you."

"Love you too, Andie." Leah replied shocked. When Claire pulled away. Leah waved goodbye and watched until the child disappeared into the school building.

"That's a first." Jamie stated. "Andie didn't seem like much of a lover."

Leah shrugged before just walking away from Jamie and towards home. Leah's chest was tight. Claire had been calling her mama roo but never just mama. Leah did not know what it meant to be a mama. Before this "kidnapping" she had just done babysitting and pick-ups and drop-offs. Now she was doing everything and it all was so exhausting. But that little moment, being called mama, made her feel so light.

"It was peer pressure. Everyone else just calls their moms mama not mama roo." Leah reasoned. "Yup, peer pressure."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Two for the price of one, y'all.

Also, edited as much as I can, so hopefully this has minimum mistakes.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 ** _8 months after the disappearance of Claire Young_**

It was a cool Saturday afternoon in mid-September when Marcus Richardson learned that his girlfriend was a liar.

"Your mama doesn't like it when I call her Lee Lee." Marcus said as he clumsily dressed a Barbie doll in a polka dot swimsuit. "She doesn't look mad but she doesn't look happy about it either."

Claire, who sat on her bedroom floor beside Marcus, rolled her eyes at the man before gently taking the doll and the tiny swimsuit away from him.

"You could call her by her other name." Claire said absentmindedly. All her attention was now focused on the doll and getting it dressed.

Marcus looked at the little girl puzzled.

"What ya talkin' about, Andie?"

"Mama's other name." She repeated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Lee the Bee!" Marcus almost sighed but then Claire continued. "'Cause mama's name is Leah."

"Leah." Marcus repeated. Claire didn't notice how distant the man's voice sounded.

"Mmmhmmm and I'm Claire. Claire the Bear!"

Marcus utterly froze.

He'd heard about it on the news. The little girl who'd been kidnapped by a babysitter. All the way in Washington state.

Claire Young. A three-year old from a reservation that Marcus couldn't even remember the name of.

And what was her name again? The woman downstairs that he could hear clattering around in the kitchen. Cooking dinner for him and her child. No. Not her child.

Leah. Leah Clearwater.

"Hey, Andie, I mean Claire?" The name comes out weird. Marcus can hear the strangeness in his own voice, Claire can hear it too.

"You can call me Andie, I like Andie!" Claire chirps happily. She's completely oblivious to how distressed Marcus has become. "It's like Toy Story!"

Marcus can't even bring himself to utter a single chuckle at the child's adorableness. He does manage a small, troubled smile.

"Stay put, okay? I'm going to go have a chat with your mama."

Claire smiles back at him and pipes out, "Okay!"

Marcus gives Claire one final glance before he stands and quickly exits the room.

As Marcus walks down the steps the last several months, 3/4ths of year, echo in his mind.

 _"I'm Marcus." He had blurted out. "Marcus Richardson."_

 _"Liana Todd and this is my daughter Cassie."_

Leah Clearwater.

 _"I thought you just did furniture?" Liana had questioned, a hand planted on her hip._

 _He had shrugged and shot her a grin. "Gotta paint it sometimes."_

Leah Clearwater.

 _"Let's go to the National Zoo. I think Andie would love it."_

 _"You think so?" Liana had asked with a raised brow. He could see the smile tugging at her lips._

 _"Lions, tigers and bears, oh my!" He had felt super cheesy saying it._

 _But Liana was smiling fully now. "Wolves as well?"_

Leah Clearwater.

 _"I love you." It was 3 am and he couldn't sleep. So he'd called her._

 _She didn't say a word for 5 whole minutes._

 _And then her voice came. A quiet, raspy, whisper._

 _"I love you too."_

"Leah."

Marcus stated as he stood in the archway leading into the kitchen. Leah's back was to him. She was at the sink washing a dish. She probably hadn't heard his voice over the running water.

"Leah." He repeated just as the she shut off the water.

It made him sick to say the name.

When Leah turned around, learning against the kitchen sink, Marcus saw everything he loved. Her mid-length brown hair, glowing in the sunlight that beamed in through the kitchen window, her bright, sparkling green eyes, high cheeks, and plump pink lips. All those features, shaped the kind, wonderful woman he had spent the last 8 months getting to know.

All that love, familiarity, knowing vanished when she cocked her head slightly and asked, "How long?"

But really? He still loved her. The rest was gone but that love. She was like a cup of cold, sweet tea on a hot Saturday afternoon. He loved her.

Marcus slumped against the archway. He was not angry or sad just exhausted.

"Just now…Claire told me."

Marcus watched as Liana, no Leah, closed her eyes and moaned like she had been shot.

"She's been so good."

"It's not her fault. I asked her about nicknames since you don't like being called Lee Lee."

Liana, no Leah, shook her head.

"That damn nickname." Marcus could see the smile that ghosted her lips. "Lily used to tease me about it. I can't even remember why I even liked the damn name."

The conversation almost feels normal until it dawns on Marcus.

"Lily. That's the mother's name."

Lia-leah nods.

"She's sorta my cousin. Cousin by marriage?"

"Uh, I guess that's a thing." Marcus responds.

Li-leah shrugs. "Eh. She's married to my cousin John. John's sister Emily and I were like sisters until she met my boyfriend Sam. Not long after they met, Sam and Emily were dating and then engaged."

"Emily and your boyfriend?" Leah nods and Marcus cringes. "That's fucked up."

"Tell me about it. By the way, there's answer to your question."

"Huh?"

"The first time you called me Lee Lee. You asked why I hated it."

Marcus closes his eyes and slumps further against the archway, his short, kinky fade dragging against the white wall.

"He called you that."

It wasn't a question and his eyes are no longer on hers but Leah nods anyway.

"I was like a bodyguard." Leah says after a long quiet moment. "Lily wanted me to keep Quil away from Claire. He's obsessed with her. Both John and Lily were afraid but John didn't want me at the house, he didn't get much choice in the matter though. He learned to accept it since Quil was no longer around."

"Who's Quil?"

"A boy from the reservation I lived on. Emily used to babysit Claire and her older sister Sophia for Lily and John during the week. Emily used to let Quil take Claire and let him do whatever with her."

Marcus jumped up, looking Leah, with a fire in his eyes that she'd never seen. His mind had automatically leaped to the worst thing imaginable.

"Was he molesting her?"

"No." Marcus sighs heavily with relief at her response. "It was more like child grooming. He was acting like the best playmate, the best big brother. He was trying to be everything to her because…"

Leah had a hard time describing it but Marcus knew exactly.

"Because one day he wanted to be everything." Marcus finished darkly. "He was trying to make a little girl cool with being his wife is what you're trying to say."

Leah could hear the growl in Marcus' voice. She almost smiled; she knew she loved that man for a reason.

"It's a little more complicated than that but yes, we assumed that end game was for them to be together romantically. He got a bit aggressive, wanting to be with and around her all the time. He started going to the Young's house and to Claire's school. It became too much for the Youngs."

Leah was staring into Marcus' eyes, it was the saddest he had ever seen her.

"It was too much for me. I was exhausted from playing gatekeeper."

"So you kidnapped her? You think this is less exhausting?"

"Look around, Marcus. I don't work but somehow I drive a BMW, afford private catholic school, live in a huge house in DC near American University and you've repainted that kid's room 3 times in the last year. Have you seen how much that paint costs? I would have never spent that kind of money in my old life."

"What are saying?"

"That the kidnapping was planned from the beginning and that I did not come up with this all on my own. They played my card."

Leah shrinks back when Marcus starts to chuckle loudly and humorously.

"They played your card? What was that, huh?"

"I wanted to be free!" Leah damn near shouted. "Claire needed to be safe. It was an easy sacrifice."

"Why not just call the police? What about the people who run the reservation? Anyone!"

Leah closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"It is all so complicated."

"Tell me." Marcus demanded.

Leah's eyes remained closed but she didn't need them open to know that Marcus was approaching her.

"Leah." Marcus said quietly when he had finally reached her. He placed his hands gently on top of her shoulders, silently willing her eyes to open. "Leah." He repeated.

Leah opened her eyes, looking at him for a long moment before shrugging Marcus' hands off her shoulders, bending her head back and reaching her fingers up towards her eyes.

Marcus watched confused as Leah fiddled with her eyes for a couple of seconds and then dropped two plastic circles on the counter top. When she finally lowered her head and looked at him again, Marcus no longer saw green.

"This is some of me."

Marcus lifted his hands to Leah's face and stroked the sides of her face with his thumbs. He gazed into the depths of her dark eyes and smiled. His bright brown eyes lit up with the smile and dimples dotted his cheeks. It was that sappy smile that made Leah's heart melt.

"I love them."

He meant it. He loved her even though they were…going through something.

"Thank you."

"I need you to tell me the truth though, Leah. No matter how complicated. I'm with you, I support you but I need to know."

Leah nods. "Okay. Not right now though."

"When?"

"Tonight, after we eat dinner. We'll drop Claire off to Rita and head out to that park in Patapsco."

"Patapsco? Leah that's more than an hour away."

"I know but this is something you have to be shown and I can't do it here."

Marcus quirks a brow, his lips fixed into a playful grin.

"You're not planning to kill me and bury my body in the woods, right?

Leah rolls her eyes and gives him a playful shove away from her.

"I love you, Marcus. I couldn't kill you even if it would make my life easier. I just couldn't do that."

Marcus pulled Leah back to him, looked into her dark, beautiful eyes and then kissed her fiercely.

* * *

Embry is the first one to notice the pack link go from 4 minds to 5. He can feel something, someone that is not Colin, Sam or Quil.

 _Leah?_

Embry's mental question startles Colin, Sam and Quil and they can all feel Leah's mind bristle at his inquiry.

Quil immediately fills with rage and his mental voice comes out as bone chilling growl.

 _LEAH! LEAH WHERE ARE YOU?_

 _Calm down, Quil._ Sam urges.

 _NO._

 _She won't talk if we're hostile._ Embry tries.

Mentally, Colin trembles but doesn't say a word. He's afraid his voice will shake. He's afraid that the others will know that he's afraid.

 _Leah where are you?_ Sam asks.

She doesn't speak but something flickers through her mind. The first image is of a black man, with short, kinky hair standing in the darkness of the woods. Then things change. It starts soft with the sound of birds chirping and then grows louder when the sounds of cars driving by on a road enter and people's voices in the distance. Then, out of nowhere, there is Claire's face. Wide brown eyes, hair in pigtails with blue ribbons tied to the ends, big, happy, chubby cheeks. Clear and in focus.

Quil whimpers, his pain quickly infecting the rest of the mental link. Even Leah cringes at the feel of the man's deep sadness.

 _The little girl is dressed in a green and blue plaid dress with a white collard shirt underneath and black dress shoes. A Mulan backpack sliding around on her tiny shoulders._

 _"Mama, can we get cupcakes?" Claire begs as she looks up at Leah, one plump, pink lip pushed out in the child's best pout._

 _"Mmmm…" Leah murmurs. They can't see her face, but they can sense her smile._

 _"Please, mama, please?" Claire jumps up and down as they walk along the sidewalk. Leah's hand bounces up and down in Claire's as she's pulled along._

 _"Tell me the correct saint of the day and I'll get you two cupcakes. One for today and one for tomorrow."_

 _Claire's smile is huge._

 _"SAINT PETER!" She shouts happily._

As quickly as it began the memory is gone.

 _It's for the best._

And then Leah's mind breaks from the pack link.

Quil's anguish filled howls fill the night. His pain can be heard all the way in Seattle.

Later, Paul will angrily tell Sam, "You should've alpha ordered the bitch!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So now we have finally reached the meat of the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Sophia "Forever" Young**

 _Active Now_

 **Tue At 8:30 AM**

I think you're my sister.

 _Seen at 8:45 a_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This was supposed to be attached to Chapter 7 but I'm going to post it now because of the confusion. Thanks for giving me the excuse guys XD! I am seriously, super giddy about this half of the story. Y'all just don't know lol.

The last chapter was a short social media chapter, so you did guess right **hateme101**. It was a FB messenger. This chapter is going to be short as well. Also, I'm taking liberties with school zones right now so take those with a grain of salt.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Michael Scott:** Good Evening, Seattle! This is Michael Scott with K5 News!

 **Catherine Dunn:** And I'm his co-host, Catherine Dunn.

 **Michael Scott:** Tonight, we'll be talking with Police Chief Charles Swan about the recovery of 15-year old Claire Young. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the story, Claire Young was kidnapped by a relative from a pre-school on the Makah Reservation when she was just 3 years old. The relative, her cousin Leah Clearwater, had been acting as an in-home nanny for the toddler and her older, 5-year old sister Sophia. One afternoon, Clearwater arrived at the pre-school, signed Claire out and then never returned the child home. Claimed she was there to take the child to a doctor's visit.

 **Catherine Dunn:** When the child was finally reported missing by the Youngs, Ms. Clearwater was already long gone. About a week into the search her Kia Forte was discovered along the highway with no evidence of her or the girl in sight. Police in every district in Washington combed the state looking for the child and state police from Washing and the surrounding states searched cars and border towns with no luck. Active searching took place for two years. Almost a year ago, the case was officially declared cold.

 **Michael Scott:** So, Police Chief Swan, will you tell us a little bit about the recovery of Claire Young.

 **Chief Swan:** Three weeks ago, Sophia Young messaged Claire on Facebook. She claims that a photo of her sister popped up on her People You May Know list under the name Andie Todd. At first she thought it was impossible because Facebook showed that Andie lived in Chevy Chase, Maryland near DC. Then Sophia started looking at pictures on Andie's Facebook and discovered pictures from when Andie was a little girl.

 **Michael Scott:** Then Sophia decided to send Andie a message.

 **Chief Swan:** Correct. Sophia and Andie began to talk and then they began to share photos. Sophia was convinced and as soon as she got home from school that day she immediately informed her parents.

 **Catherine Dunn:** And Claire?

 **Chief Swan:** …She prefers to be called Andie. She was at first in denial and begged Sophia not to tell. Of course, Sophia did. Soon after my office was informed we handed the case over to the state police and they got in contact with state police in Maryland. Two days later Andie was removed from Leah Clearwater's care. Currently, Leah Clearwater is at central bookings in Maryland awaiting extradition to Washington.

 **Catherine Dunn:** What's happening with Claire?

 **Chief Swan:** Claire is currently in the custody of Rita Del Mar and her husband Luis Del Mar. The Del Mars are family friends of the Youngs who happen to reside in Chevy Chase, Maryland as well. The family's home is currently being heavily guarded by Maryland police.

 **Catherine Dunn:** Wow! All these years and Claire was living right under their nose!

 **Michael Scott:** Will Claire be staying in Maryland with the Del Mars to complete the school year?

 **Chief Swan:** The original plan was for Claire to finish out her sophomore year at Mt. Hebron high school but since the media attention has become too great it has been decided that Claire will be flown back to Washington next Friday. She has not been in school since last week and will not be attending school when she returns to Washington.

 **Michael Scott:** So, Claire will be returning to the Young's very soon?

 **Chief Swan:** Unfortunately, Claire is incredibly traumatized right now. She's spent the last 12 years being Andie Todd and believing that her mother was Liana Todd. The girl is also in a lot of denial about the situation. Living with the Young's is not an option for her right now.

 **Catherine Dunn:** Will she be going to a foster home?

 **Chief Swan:** Claire will be flown up here with Marcus Richardson, Leah Clearwater's husband.

 **Catherine Dunn:** Leah Clearwater's husband?

 **Chief Swan:** I was shocked as well. Mr. Richardson was unaware of Leah's false identity and kidnapping of Claire. He was thoroughly convinced that she was a single mother who had been abandoned by her child's father. Mr. Richardson has been a part of Claire's life since she was three-years old and has agreed to help with her transition into the Young's home. Mr. Richardson and Claire will be housed on private state property.

 **Michael Scott:** Well that's all the time we have for tonight. Thank you for your time, Chief Swan and thank you, Seattle for tuning in.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

2 for the price of one again aka I'll be posting another chapter shortly after this one. It'll be a shorty again.

I'm just going to keep on posting on this story while I'm happy to write it. I also want to finish it so I can finally complete St. Kassia with no distractions. Right now, this story is set at 16 chapters and all have been planned for. I'm currently just deciding between two ending. One is a happy ending and the second is optimistic but not exactly happy.

Didn't really like writing this chapter and I don't really feel like I did a good job but it's moving things forward so it makes me happy lol. Might revise a little later though.

Just so there's no confusion:

Claire is now 15 years old, her sister Sophia is 17 years old and Quil is 29 years old.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Rita**

You need to answer my calls, emails, something!

 _2:31 a_

* * *

Police Chief Swan's career had been filled with little excitement. He had spent years upon years in the quiet Forks with little trouble.

Until now.

The kidnapping of Claire Young had been the most unexpected thing. The child's disappearance was a sensation that filled every news outlet in Washington and for a time, the nation. Chief Swan could not believe that it had been Harry's daughter Leah. He didn't interact with Leah a whole lot but she was a child of Harry's. Something like this, ripping apart a family, seemed like something a kid of his couldn't do.

But of course, Leah had. Here was the mess in the form of a horde of reporters camped outside of Forks police station and a 15-year old girl tantruming at an airport.

"What do you mean she's refusing to leave?" Charlie asked. He was on the phone with one of his deputies discussing the current situation at the airport.

"I mean the kid is literally just refusing to get up." Deputy Daniels explained over the phone. "She's not screaming or anything. That guy, Mr. Richardson is all like, 'Honey, we gotta go.' and she just keeps saying that she wants to just go home."

If Charlie were an expressive man he would groaned, loudly. Instead, he settles for closing his eyes and using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What are the state police doing?" Charlie questions when he opens his eyes again.

Deputy Daniels sighs. "They haven't threatened it to the girl yet but they're talking about physically removing her."

Charlie almost rolled his eyes. Just what they needed. A new report about the police physically removing a sad and traumatized girl off a plane.

"Tell them to give her as much as they can. I shouldn't have to be saying this but this situation needs to be treated with as much sensitivity as possible."

"Understood, sir. I'll try to reason with 'em."

"Thanks, Daniels. Keep up the good work."

As Charlie walked back to his office, he silently prayed that girl would get off the plane with little trouble. Forks police were charged with escorting the Young girl and Mr. Richardson to the private, state property that they would be residing on for the next couple of weeks. Charlie wanted the escort to be as smooth as possible. He could image what it would look like if his department couldn't get a 15-year old girl off a plane.

When Charlie finally made it to his office, he fell into his chair, looked around at all the paper work on his desk and threw his back. The exhausted man sighed.

God, please let this girl get off that plane with no trouble.

As if his silent prayer had been answered, Charlie felt his cellphone ringing.

"Deputy Daniels?"

"Nope, Billy. Don't you check your caller ID, old man?" Billy Black chuckled at his own joke but there was no warmth or humor in it.

"Usually." Charlie replied gruffly. "Been a little on edge these past couple of days."

"Reporters still camped out at the station?"

Charlie spun his chair around and took a peek out of the closed blinds behind his desk. Outside, he glanced over a dozen reporters and news station vans.

"They'll be cleared out soon." He stated as he swiveled back around.

"Is that so?" Billy questioned curious.

"Yup. Andie is a minor and currently classed as a ward of the state. Posting photographs of her, taking them from her social media, trying to interview her could have serious legal ramifications for most of the news stations. Not to mention harassing the girl makes them all look like assholes in the eyes of the public."

"Andie? You mean Claire Young?"

"Right now, she's going to be referred to as Andie. Kid's been through enough."

Billy only grunted.

"What about Leah?"

"Still in Maryland. I don't know when they'll be moving her not in charge of that."

"You're not?" Now that did surprise Billy. "Why?"

"It's being handled by state police. Plus, she's probably going to the women's correctional center up in Gig Harbor."

"Do either the Makah or Quileute tribes have any say?" Billy was growing a bit angry. "She is one of ours."

Charlie sighed, understanding the man's anger. "The Youngs contacted bypassed the tribe and contacted the local authorities. Jurisdiction ended up being more firmly placed outside of tribal hands when state police got involved."

Billy only grunted again.

"So when does the girl get there?"

Charlie wanted to back the conversation up. Ask Billy, what the tribes planned to do with Leah if they actually got a hold of her? At the breakfast table that morning, Sue had alluded to some kind of punishment but Charlie had guessed that his wife didn't know much about it. Sue had not been down to La Push much since their marriage almost 6 years ago. She only went down to the old Clearwater family home to visit his step-son, Seth who still lived in the house. The two rarely spoke about Leah or tribe matters; it only led to arguments. So, Charlie doubted that Sue was told anything by Seth. He'd just have to ask Billy about it another time.

"She just arrived at William Fairchild and is being picked up from the airport as we speak." If it were anybody else, Charlie would have kept his mouth shut. "Should be here in the next couple of hours."

"Is she going to see the Young's today?"

"If she's up to it. The day's barely begun, so I'm sure she could be convinced before the day is out."

Charlie's phone began to peep.

"Hey, Billy, I'm going to call you back later. I think my deputy might be calling me back."

"Sure thing, Charlie. Talk to you later."

Charlie pulled the phone away from his ear and sure enough he was right.

"Deputy Daniels."

"Hey, chief! Just calling to let you know that girl finally got off the plane and I'm escorting them back to the station now."

"Alright, thanks Daniels."

"No problem, chief."

Charlie stood up from his desk. Now it was show time.

* * *

 **Rita**

So you're still not going to answer me? I need to know what's going on so I can help. What are you going to do, let Leah rot in jail?

 _9:32 a_

* * *

"I just got off the phone with Charlie. Claire's just arrived in the state and apparently being picked up at the airport by one of Charlie's deputies." Billy said as he wheeled his way back into the Uley house.

Billy was glad that it was early morning and that the only people present in the house were a couple of boys from the pack. Currently, in the tiny living room seated on the family's large, brown leather sectional were Sam, Jared, Quil and Embry. They had deliberately left out Paul. The man still had a horrible temper and was only just getting it under control. They left him and Seth to run on a patrol with the younger wolves since a vampire had been scented just on the Quileute border.

Now a days, the house was filled with children. 12 years of families forming and developing. Billy Black couldn't lie, it all annoyed him greatly. His own son was miles away and he never saw him.

"When will I be able to see her?" Quil questioned as he stood. The young man had once been like Seth Clearwater, a bit lanky and baby faced. Now at 29, he was more man. His hair was shaved close to his head and he no longer sported the short, chocolate curls of his youth. His face was also less round. His jaw line clearly defined and he had stubble from a recent shave. The rest of him was incredibly toned and muscular.

"Hold your horses, Quil. The girl just got home. Her parents are going to want to see her first." Billy reasoned.

Quil nodded slowly. "I understand that but she's my imprint and I've been waiting for a long time."

He had spent the last 12 years with photographs and his memories.

Sam stood and placed a hand on Quil's shoulder.

"If I had to wait to see Emily as long as you have had to wait to see Claire I would have gone mad. But you haven't. You've been patient all this time, you can wait just a little while long. You're one of the strongest men I know, Quil."

Quil offered Sam a small smile. "Thanks, that means a lot." Then he looked to Billy again. "Do you know if Claire is doing okay? I heard on the news that she wasn't taking this whole situation too well."

"I don't know. Charlie is not sure if she's even going to visit the Youngs today."

Quil lowered his head, shaking it back and forth slowly.

"She must be so hurt right now."

"Can you imagine?" Jared asked from the couch. "Claire's been living a lie for the last 12 years. She's definitely hurt."

"I can imagine." Quil answered quietly. "I have been just as hurt all these years being separated from her. Leah hurt a lot of people with selfish and dangerous actions."

"She didn't win though. She's in jail now and Claire is back where she belongs. In time, things will be back to how they should have been all along." Sam spoke, once again putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know. I know it will be." Quil said before he maneuvered past Billy's chair and towards the front door. "I'll be back later." Was the last thing he said before leaving the house and slamming the door shut.

Embry, who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange, finally spoke when he was sure that Quil was gone.

"You're all insane if you think that this is every going to go back to what it was."

"Embry, please don't start." Sam tried but Embry was not finished.

"No. Someone needs to say it. The Young's did not want Quil around before which is why Leah was around in the first place. They just got Claire back after 12 years and you think they're just going to change their minds now? He'll be lucky if they don't pick up and move with her this time around."

Jared nodded in agreement.

"Embry's right. This is a mess and Claire is probably beyond traumatized right now. I have my doubts about this ever truly getting better."

"There's always hope." Sam declared. "And we're going to do our best to support Quil."

Jared and Embry reluctantly nodded their agreement.

* * *

 **Rita**

I've known Leah for 12 years now. She's been good friend to me and she's been a good mother to Andie. She's done everything that was asked of her. Everything. Don't feed me that bullshit that she got something out of it too because that woman is currently sitting in a jail cell for doing a favor for someone she loved.

 _12:57 p_

* * *

Damn you if you let that woman rot in a jail cell! Damn you!

 _12:58 p_

* * *

On a surprisingly warm Saturday afternoon in February, Lily and John Young see their youngest daughter for the first time in 12 years. They are led into the Forks County Police station by Deputy Daniels and find her standing there.

Claire's black hair, is curled and falls to her shoulders. Her bright brown eyes are framed by black, plastic glasses and her chubby cheeks are tinged red. She wears dark blue skinny jeans, covered by a short sleeved, white collard shirt. On her feet, she wears black and white Nikes. Behind her is Marcus Richardson, the Young's are wary of him. His large hands rest on Claire's shoulders as he hovers behind the girl. He's still in his black jacket and his jeans and the navy baseball cap he wears covers his kinky fade. The good Virginia boy looks cold.

"Claire!" Lily speaks first. Tears are shimmering in her eyes and her bottom lip quivers slightly. John stands beside her. His hands are shaking and he doesn't trust his voice.

They watch as Claire's eyes flick back and forth between them, once over at Sophia who lingers near the doorway where they entered and then up at Marcus, who offers her a small but encouraging smile.

When Claire's bright eyes fall on Lily and John again, she opens her mouth and quietly says,

"My name is Andie."

* * *

 **Rita**

I told you everything we needed to do when you decided that this was how you wanted to do it.

 _5:13 p_

* * *

How's it all working out for you?

 _5:20 p_

* * *

Have you realized yet that there's only Andie? That that little girl called Claire is long gone?

 _5:22p_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Another FB messenger. The Seth mentioned in this message is not Seth, Leah's brother. That Seth will be explained a little later. You guys can guess if you like but I'm not telling lol.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Jazz Richardson**

 _Active Now_

 **SAT AT 6:33 PM**

I've officially landed in hell.

* * *

 _You're being so dramatic right now_

* * *

I've told them 20 times that my name is Andie.

Still keep calling me fuckin' Claire

IT'S ANDIE

* * *

 _LMAO!_

 _Girl, you were kidnapped!_

 _I love auntie Liana and you love your mama but you were kidnapped_

* * *

Idc

I'm pissed as a mfer rn

I want to go back home

I want to go back to Mt. Hebron

I don't want to be here

* * *

 _Go ahead and vent Ms. Panda. I got all damn day_

 _Mr. Jefferson's hw can do itself lol_

* * *

Stop calling me that!

* * *

 _Never :p_

 _Go on…_

* * *

They keep looking at me and crying

Looking all happy and shit. Keep saying that we're going to be a family.

They've spent years missing me and waiting for me to return.

You know what I was thinking?

* * *

 _I ain't a mind reader_

* * *

Stfu!

* * *

 _Whatever :D_

 _So what was you thinking?_

* * *

How there might as well be a grave next Seth's with the name Claire Young on it

'Cause she is as dead as he is.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Didn't really like writing this chapter too much either. Mostly because I need to work on writing with multiple characters in one scene and adding detail as well. So yay for practice! This also means that I'll probably revise the chapter eventually. Already started editing chapter 8 because there were a lot of mistakes. Those should be fixed completely by tomorrow. Hopefully, I did a better job with this one.

Anyway, the updates will probably come a bit slower after today. Spring break is over and this semester and that last has completely destroyed my soul.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Good Afternoon: Mr. and Mrs. Young,

My name is Dr. Victoria Stine. I was the therapist who worked with Andie while she was in the custody of Rita and Luis Del Mar before she was transported to your home in Washington. I have spent many years working with foster children and families as well as with adopted children in open adoptions at my private practice. Most of my cases have involved children being transitioned between homes and helping them to cope with dealing with split families and the burden of discovering their own identities. For the most part, I have been very successful in helping the families that I have worked with. I do not tell you this to brag about my profession or expertise. I tell you this so you understand that my recommendations come from an objective, experienced and professional place.

First, I would like to say how very sorry I am for what your family has been through. I obviously cannot emphasize with your situation because I have never had a child forcibly taken from me but I do understand that this has taken a great toll on your family.

Now, I hope that you read the next part of my letter with open minds and open hearts.

Your daughter Claire no longer exists. There is only Andie now. To Andie Liana is her mother and Marcus Richardson is the only father figure she has. She affectionately calls them her Mama and Dad. Andie is a wonderful young lady. She's on the honor roll at Mt. Hebron Highs School, she volunteers at the DC National Zoo with her best friends Jazz and Kareema, loves listening to music by Kendrick Lamar and Beethoven and has played the cello since she was 7 and is a part of the Chesapeake Youth Orchestra. These are only small pieces of her life. But it is her life and you need to respect that.

In most of my cases, I recommend a short transition period and then a solid block of no contact until the child has adapted to their new family. In your case, I recommend the opposite. I strongly urge you to support Andie's Maryland corrections. I know for a fact that they are incredibly important to and for her.

I hope that my letter has offered you all valuable advice If you would ever like to talk, I am always open to you.

Thank you for your time,

Dr. Victoria Stine

Chesapeake Family Wellness Center

* * *

"We haven't seen our daughter since Saturday!" Lily nearly yelled. "It's Thursday! When will be get to see Claire?"

The Youngs were seated in Chief Swan's office. Each seated in a worn metal chair with black cushions across from Charlie's medium sized wooden desk. Charlie sat in a brown leather, wheeled chair. On the right side of Charlie's desk, in the same type of chair that the Youngs were seated in, was a red headed woman with freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose. The woman, Dr. Jones, was a family counselor from the department of family services.

John covered his wife's hand with his own and stroked her knuckles with his thumb gently.

"We just want to see our daughter."

Dr. Jones eyed the two warily.

"I'm going to be blunt Mr. and Mrs. Young. You both have blatantly ignored the state's advice as well as my and the other specialists' advice. Right now, neither of you are in the place to handle this situation and Andie isn't either. That kid is incredibly angry and all that anger lies at your door step."

Lily buried her face in John's shoulder and began to sob. John wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer to him.

"Why is she angry at us?" Lily cried softly against him.

"Shhh, honey, it's okay." He cooed softly, in an effort to comfort Lily. "What would have us do? Of course, we wanted our daughter home!"

Dr. Jones desperately tries not to show her annoyance on her face. "Well you could have followed my original advice, left Andie in the care of the Del Mars and went to Maryland to stay with her there. Andie needed familiarity and comfort not to be forced here. You all chose to be selfish and bring her here where you were comfortable instead of doing what she needed."

"Alright, alright!" Charlie stated already tired of the short back and forth. "What's done is done and we can't go back and fix it now."

"You're right, Chief Swan. I apologize Mr. and Mrs. Young." Dr. Daniels conceded.

"What do you advise for our current situation?" Lily said lifting her head from John's shoulder. Her eyes are red and still shimmer with tears. "We promise to listen this time."

John nodded his agreement. "We'll do what you ask."

"Well for starters you could call her Andie. When I watched your meeting on Saturday she was visibly annoyed by you both continuously calling her Claire and she did not relent on correcting you. She's Andie and you need to accept that."

"Will she ever want to be called Claire?" Lily asked hopefully.

Dr. Jones sighed. While she was not a fan of how arrogant the Youngs could be, she truly did feel for the family and what they had been through.

"Claire existed for 3 years. Andie has existed for 12 years. That's 4 times more than she's lived as Claire. This girl's familial relationships, friendships, hobbies, her school years thus far, her whole conscious existence is built on the name Andie. Andie is who she is. Those three years of Claire never stood a chance."

The Youngs looked absolutely devastated. Dr. Jones hated to be the one to have to make them face that harsh reality.

"Will she ever want to be called Claire?" John asked. His voice was quiet and distant.

"Don't worry about that. Just understand that right now she is Andie and she needs you to support her by calling her by her name. Even if to you she's someone else."

"What else can we do?" Lily asked with a sniffle. The woman had finally removed herself from John's body and was settled back in her own seat.

"There is one more thing that I recommend but you're not going to like it."

Charlie knew exactly what Dr. Jones was referring to and he already knew that the Youngs were not going to take it well at all.

"Just tell us." John pressed. He was exhausted and just wanted this meeting over with.

"Have you read the letter that Dr. Stine sent you?"

"Yes." They stated in unison.

Everyone in the room could see that Dr. Jones was hesitating.

"I agree with Dr. Stine. You should honor and encourage Andie's Maryland ties." Dr. Jones swallowed. After speaking with Charlie she was uncertain about how her next set of advice would be taken. "I also advise that you send Andie back home with Mr. Richardson and let her remain in his custody for the next year. Just until your eldest daughter Sophia graduates next May and is on her own. Then I suggest that you all move to Maryland and exercise a split custody arrangement with Mr. Richardson. It would be in the best inte-."

"NO!" Lily screeched loudly, effectively cutting Dr. Jones off. The counselor and John both jumped in their chairs at the sound. Charlie only rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come on. "We had our daughter kidnapped from us and we haven't seen her in 12 years and you expect us to share? Why in the hell should we have to share?!"

John covered his wife's hand with his own again. "Honey, it's okay, nothing has been done yet."

"And nothing is going to be done." Lily growled out.

"Look," Charlie began, interjecting once more. "Mrs. Young you need to calm down. Yelling is not going to help the situation."

Dr. Jones stood and offered Charlie a small smile.

"It's alright Chief Swan. It's about time that I be going anyway. But before I go," She turned back to the Youngs. "I suggest that you all start really taking actions to help and support your daughter. The reality is that what you want is not going to be what she needs."

Dr. Jones walked to Charlie's office door, she reached for the knob but stopped and turned around again. Once more, facing the Youngs.

"I spoke to Andie on Monday. She's not confused, traumatized or in denial. Andie's angry. Mr. Richardson was willing to drop his whole life to be here for her because she needs him. She sees that. But she also sees that you all forced her to be here with no consideration of her feelings. I want you to think about your actions versus Mr. Richardson's."

With that, Dr. Jones exited the room.

When she was gone, Charlie got onto his next order of business. He was glad to do with Jones was gone because he knew that she was not going to like this.

"Mr. Richardson wants to know if you all would be okay with he and Andie stopping by your home for a visit today?" Charlie already knew that answer before he asked it.

John and Lily's faces lit up with smiles.

"Of course!" They said at once.

* * *

 **Kareema Ali**

 _Active 40 minutes ago_

 **You missed a video chat with** ** _Kareema_** **.**

 **Feb 22 at 7:14 AM**

* * *

 **THURS AT 2:34 PM**

 _I love you, Andie Panda :p_

 _Things'll get better in a bit_

 _Jazz says that you complain too much btw lol_

* * *

"Kareema?" Marcus asked as he watched Andie peek at her phone. Despite Marcus' current mood, grumpy as hell to put it lightly, he was grinning cheekily at the 15-year old girl.

Andie's head snapped up from the iPhone quickly. Even though her face was partially covered by her mid-length curly locks, Marcus could see that Andie's cheeks were tinged red.

"No!" Andie yelps.

"What's going on?"

Lily Young.

Andie looks over at the woman walking into the living room. Like Andie, Lily has long black hair. It straight instead of curly though. They also share the same bright brown eyes and bow shaped mouth.

However, Lily Young is not her mother.

Lily young wears a light blue sundress with a white cardigan. Andie has been told that Washington is having an unusually warm winter. Over the outfit, is a white apron with large, poorly designed sunflowers. Andie can't help but think of Black Eyed Susans. In her hands, Lily carries a wooden tray with four, clear glasses of lemonade. Andie suddenly longs for her Grandma Richardson's sweet tea.

Andie's mother, Liana? Leah? Whoever she was, was not the happy homemaker like Lily Young. Her mama didn't wear cardigans and aprons. She wore skinny jeans and leggings. Occasionally, leather jackets. When she cooked dinner, she danced around their large kitchen, singing loudly to rock songs and rapping out cuss words. Andie could not imagine the prim and proper Lily Young doing any of that.

Marcus stands from the Young's leather sofa. Andie already hates the Young's living room. The room is overly bright, has no TV and there are thousands of pictures littering the wall.

Thousands of pictures of her.

What does Andie think?

 _How the fuck does Sophia live with all this shit?_

Andie watches as Marcus, the perfect gentleman, takes the tray from Lily's hands and places it gently on the oak coffee table in front of the leather sofa.

"Andie's talking to Kareema." Marcus states as he sits back down beside Andie. He bumps the girl's shoulder playfully and she aims a scowl in his direction.

"Kareema's a friend of yours, correct?"

Lily tries to smile at Andie. Tries. Every time Lily looks at her daughter she wants to grab the girl and sob.

Andie tries her hardest to look at Lily Young. Tries. Every time Andie looks at Lily it seems like the woman is about to break down crying.

"Yeah." Andie answers quietly.

She's noticed that Lily won't call her Andie.

Marcus snickers softly and Andie's face flushes a deep scarlet. Lily looks over the two completely confused.

Lily has to force herself not to hit something.

When John finally re-enters the living room, he and Lily sat on the couch across from the ones that Marcus and Andie were sitting in.

John was an even bigger mystery to Andie. The only father that Andie had ever known was Marcus. But she had known her whole childhood that Marcus wasn't her biological father. The obvious factor being that Marcus is black and she is Native. John, a man with black hair as long as her own, is her father. Her biological father which is a phrase that has lived in her vocabulary for a very long time. He wasn't a deadbeat who abandoned his girlfriend and child but a hardworking father who loved and missed his daughter. It was a hard pill for Andie to swallow.

"It's really nice to see you again." John's smile is small but genuine as he looks the two over.

Andie shrugs. "You guys can say my name, you know? It's a name, my name."

Marcus aimed a proud smile at Andie. The two had talked about ways to broach the name subject with the Youngs and that was one of the more mature responses that they had come up with.

"We're sorry about that, Andie." John began. "I don't think we should waste our time re-hashing the history that we all already know but to Lily and I you're Claire and it is going to take a lot of work for us to get used to you being Andie."

Lily took her husband's hand and squeezed it tight. John offered her a small encouraging smile.

"They'll be a few hiccups, Andie." It pains Lily to say the name. When Andie's bright eyes fall on her, Lily can see that the girl knows that it pains her. "But if you give us time, we'll do better."

Andie nods slowly.

"Okay but you have to give me time too. You're not my mom and dad and I'm not Claire."

Before the either Lily or John can respond. The front door to the house is opening and Sophia is entering. Behind, her two people Andie has never met follow.

John stands.

"This is my sister Emily Uley." Andie and Marcus try hard not to stare at the long jagged scars that adorn her left cheek. "And her husband, Sam." John continues gesturing towards a tall, tanned man with a solid build.

Lily smiles at the two gratefully. "Thank you for picking up Sophia from school."

Emily smiles back happily. "You know it's no problem, Lils."

"I'm Marcus Richardson." Marcus says as he stands and walks towards the two. Andie follows his lead and moves towards the two as well.

Marcus shakes Emily's hand first, again the southern gentleman, and then Sam's.

"Nice to meet you." They both say politely.

Marcus can tell at that they have no real interest in him. Both are gazing to the side of him at Andie. Andie who is moving closer to his side and trying desperately not to be seen.

Too bad for her.

Emily starts to immediately tear up. Andie has no time to move before the other woman lunges forward, nearly pushing Marcus out of the way, and pulls her into a crushing hug.

"Oh, Claire you have no idea how long we've waited to see you again." Emily cries into Andie's hair.

Lily is a bit jealous, even she has not gotten to hug her daughter yet.

Andie pushes Emily away as gently as she can muster given that she's growing incredibly pissed at the unwanted contact.

"Andie." She states fiercely when Emily is finally off her. "My name is Andie."

"Right, Andie." Emily corrects herself. The woman is still teary eyed and smiling. It makes Andie a little sick.

"Hi, Andie." Sam says as he pulls his wife back, holding her close. He looks at Andie like he's trying to capture her image. Like he's trying to remember her for later. That creeps Andie out.

"Hi." Andie says back quietly.

"We're having a bbq in La Push this Saturday." Sam starts. Lily and John want to groan, they were hoping to avoid that topic. "Marcus, Andie, you're both welcome to come."

Marcus tries to smile at the invitation. He truly wants nothing to do with it. But this is Andie's family and he wants her to be a part of it. Especially since he can't be here forever.

"I'll talk to Chief Swan and see what can be arranged."

Sam truly smiles. "Great. La Push is very welcoming and we'll be glad to see you all."

John and Lily both know who and what he means.

* * *

Later that night, when Sam shifted for his patrol, Quil saw Claire for the first time in 12 years.

* * *

 **A/N:** Next up, Andie and Quil meet. How y'all think it's gonna go lol?


	11. AN

This is going to be one gigantic authors note!

First, this story probably will not be updated for a little bit. Two reasons. The first being that my tablet/laptop thingy snapped in half and I am working from the tablet part only right now. The second, I have a lot of crap due in the next couple of weeks and my due date schedule looks like hell. I did want to take the time to thank you guys for the reviews and your support. I'm super happy that y'all have been enjoying the rewrite so far. I also, want to take the time to explain some things since it's going to be a bit. Not going to lie though, I love procrastinating and avoiding my school work and my sleep schedule is crap so things may happen sooner.

Anyway, let's get in to it.

 **Max Bacon:** Unfortunately, Rita is essentially powerless in this situation. She is a corporate lawyer with ties to the government and a husband and kids (see ch. 2). Her career and family are at risk. The best she can do for Leah is aggressively text and appeal to the Youngs morality. I'm still debating if I'll incorporate her more physically into the rest of the story.

 **Beauty Eclipsed:** Marcus cannot say anything because he is not supposed to know anything which is the only reason why he's allowed to be in Washington with Claire/Andie (see ch. 7). Like Rita, he has a lot at risk.

 **LeahMfknClearwater:** lmao, I'm tempted to write the spitting in Quil's face in but I have a feeling that you'll like what she does do. Let's just say I preserved a part of the original story and just swapped the characters and changed the situation a bit ;). Leah is still in Maryland but she'll be making an appearance in the next 2 chapters.

 **DragonKingDragneel25:** Andie/Quil will not be happening. If I could burn and bury this imprint I would. I kind of did the non-La Push shifter to duck with the pack in Only For A While. I'm going to leave it out of here but thanks for the suggestion :)! I may do it again some time.

 **Reiken:** At this point we haven't really seen Marcus, Lily or John alone. We've seen them with them surrounded by other people and that doesn't leave room for an open and honest conversation. Not to mention that Lily/John don't trust Marcus and vice versa. They are all also putting on a gigantic façade. Lily and John are playing the parents that are being reunited with a long lost child and Marcus a deceived man trying to do good by kidnapped girl. Later we'll see them less surrounded by the outside and we'll get to see them outside of the current roles that they've placed themselves in. The real versions of them will show themselves soon. They of course have commonalities especially in regards to Andie/Claire but they are a little too distrustful to help each other. Emotions are running high too and the adopted Lily story line from the original is still in effect as well and will come into play later. Quilt/Andie will be… interesting. Annnd I was rambly there myself lol.

Lastly, this story will probably end up being more than 16 now. Only because I planned to make the last 6 chapters really long and typing on a tablet is screwing with that. I wrote a 6 page lab report on here and it was painful to say the least.

If I missed anyone, sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

 **Hey! Mine did start as a laptop...before it snapped in two. I'm not about the tablet life lol**

So, I've determined that more than likely will not be posting again until mid-May. But my class was cancelled this morning, so I decided to post this snipplet of a chapter aka Rita losing her mind as a thank you to you guys for your patience!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Rita**

When she was 7, Leah took her to a lady out Bethesda to start Suzuki method.

 _10:24 a_

They started her on a 1/8th violin she was so tiny. She hated violin.

 _10:25 a_

* * *

So next they tried flute… and she hated that too. Poor girl could barely blow into it.

Same thing with piano. Hated it and refused to practice.

 _10:27 a_

* * *

They were afraid to give her what she wanted. But that girl? She gets angry. She doesn't let you tell her no.

 _10:30 a_

* * *

They gave her a viola. Closer but she still broke it in half.

 _10:32 a_

* * *

Finally, exhausted, they gave her the cello.

 _10:33 a_

* * *

I used to look at her and try to find Leah in her. 'Cause sometimes, I'd forget. You know? I'd trained myself to forget. They were also so sweet together. Sometimes, I followed them. Leah walking her to school, holding her little hand, smiling and chatting away. Leah was always smiling. Glowing.

You told me that she had a temper. Told me she could get real nasty.

But all I knew was her happy.

Andie happy.

This kills me. All of it.

If it wasn't for the fact that I know that Leah loved these last 12 years, I'd regret it all.

 _1:02 p_

* * *

All I saw was one of you inside of her, btw. But she was raised with the love, character and soul of Leah.

So I guess that makes her a lot better, huh?

 _1:05 p_

* * *

I don't hate you. Okay?

 _1:23 p_

* * *

ERES PENDEJA!

 _1:24 P_

* * *

Fine. I hate you. We had a better way to do this and you ruined it. I hate you.

 _1:26 p_

* * *

She put a baby in the ground and raised yours, healthy and happy. This is how you repay her?

 _4:12 p_

* * *

One of you is going to answer me.

 _4:12 p_

* * *

 **Auntie R**

Hey, quierida, I think it's time you had a chat with you sister.

 _6:22 p_

* * *

 _Hi, mi tia favorita!_

 _About what?_

6:31 p

* * *

Everything.

6:32 p


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

I apologize for this taking soooo long.

I feel like this is a bit rushed and it's barely edited. I wanted to get it out though. So, I hope you guys enjoy it despite the flaws. I'll probably come back and edit and change/add a few things.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Charlie Swan, Police Chief Charlie Swan, loves his job. Despite everything, he loves Forks.

Despite the idiotic ex-wife who fled with their 1-year old daughter. No plan, no money of her own and nowhere to live.

Somehow, the judge still gave Renée custody. Disregarding her numerous flaws and negligence.

Despite his teenaged daughter coming to live with him, the drama she caused and then her eventual exit from his life again.

Despite the werewolves and the... vampires? He still wasn't sure about that.

But still despite all that, Charlie loved his job and he loved Forks.

Today, however, Charlie did not love his job and he did not love Forks.

"Am I actually allowed to be taking this drive with you?"

Sue.

Charlie's reason for disliking his work and town today. His wife's pain. Living here the last 12 years has not been entirely easy for the woman. Not after what Leah had done.

"No. Not really." Charlie answers honestly. "But I'm not telling and no one at the station will either."

Sue mulls over his words a moment. She's been silent most of their drive towards but not towards the Makah Reservation.

"Why?"

Sue's eyes are focused intensely on the right side of Charlie's face. Her eyes glance over the silver in his hair and the wrinkles that have slowly gathered around his eyes and cheeks throughout the years.

Charlie can feel her examining him and he avoids her gaze at all costs.

"Why?" Sue repeats stubbornly. Her arms are folded tightly across her chest and she refuses to take her eyes off him.

Charlie's silence, her stare. It's an unintentional stalemate.

 _"She's the mother of my children. Both living and dead."_

"This may be the only moment you two get alone together and there are only things that he can tell you."

Finally, Sue looks away from him. Her arms unfold from across her chest and her fall into her lap. She nods slowly as she looks down at her hands; a finger fiddling with her rings.

"And that girl's all Leah."

Sue's head shoots up. Her eyes are wide with shock. Charlie doesn't say another word and Sue is back to staring at him. Her eyes don't leave his face until the car stops parallel to a small house, secluded in a small patch of woods. The only sign of life is a police car with a deputy asleep inside, both Charlie and Sue immediately recognize Deputy Daniels, and the man and 15-year old girl seated on the worn wooden steps of the house.

Sue eyes the pair unyieldingly as Charlie parks the car. Her eyes mostly focus on Andie.

This is her daughter's daughter. Her granddaughter. But not her daughter's daughter. Not her granddaughter.

The girl stands. Shoulders squared, head high, dark eyes blazing with pride and mischief.

Even as her brain tries to correct her, tell her this is Claire Young currently called Andie, her great niece, Sue can't help but think:

This is a Clearwater.

And in this moment, Claire Young, her niece's daughter, her great-niece is dead.

"Andie." Sue breaths out. She made it out of the car before Charlie and is standing before the man and girl before he has he door closed.

"You look like my mom." Andie shoots back almost immediately.

No hello, not a single pleasantry. Straight to the point. Sue's lips tug into a grin. To the side of Andie, Sue can hear Marcus begin to correct the girl. She puts up a hand up, instantly silencing the man.

It's a gesture that Marcus distinctly recognizes as Leah.

"I am your mother's mother. So, I guess it would be fitting that we look alike."

"Not always true. I don't look like my mom." Andie's shoe digs into the dirt beneath it hard. Her eyes remain on Sue's face though, her gaze never waivers. The fire buried in the girl, still lit and going strong.

"I look like those other people." Said with venom and a knowing that Sue can't quite catch.

Sue takes in the girl again. Her presence, her pride, her anger.

"No. You look like her."

At that, Andie smiles.

Charlie is way too late for introductions but goes with it anyway.

"Andie, Marcus." He says with a nod as he greets them. "This is my wife Sue Clearwater. Sue this is Andie Todd and Marcus Richardson."

Marcus, the good southern gentleman, offers Sue a hand and smiles warmly when he tells her, "It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Then they're off.

Charlie wakes Deputy Daniels and then he, the deputy and Andie drive off towards La Push. Leaving Sue and Marcus to drive down in Charlie's car. Alone.

"We got married a bit after Andie's 7th birthday. I was very happy to make her my wife. The moment I saw her in that airport in Virginia, I knew that she and Andie would be my family."

Marcus voice was soft and even. He did not see any reason to prolong the inevitable with the older Clearwater.

Sue only nodded at his words. When she first heard about Leah's marriage to Marcus she was happy. Leah had found someone. Here he was and he loved her.

"When Andie was 10, Seth was born. We were so happy. Seth Harry Richardson." Marcus chuckled a bit, thinking back to a small argument he and Leah had had. "I was not too fond of the name. I wanted him to be named Theodore. But Seth suited him. My mother absolutely loved it."

Suddenly, Marcus laughed happily. Damn near startling Sue.

"I prayed that he'd be a girl. Wanted to name her Kendrick Liane." Marcus laughed again. "Leah was not amused." He looked over at Sue and smiled. "Said any girl would be named Susan or Sasha."

Again, Sue only nodded at his words. However, Marcus did notice Sue's lips twitch before they pulled into a small smile. Marcus was aware of who the original Seth was. He knew what choosing to name he and Leah's son after the man would mean to Sue. He knew what choosing either of the names Leah had picked would mean to her.

Marcus took a deep breath, looked away from Sue and let his gaze fall to the woods passing by. "Seth died when he was little after he turned 2."

The car suddenly stopped. Almost a full minute later the police cruiser ahead of them stopped. Sue's phone buzzed and Marcus watched as Sue quickly texted back. A few seconds later, he watched as the police cruiser continued down the road. Marcus quickly deduced that Charlie had been worried about his wife.

 _Good man._ He thought even though he was no threat.

Sue continued to drive. They caught up with the cruiser soon enough.

"How?"

Sue asked through gritted teeth. She sounded menacing.

How hadn't she known? The boy wasn't here and Marcus spoke of him like he was a dream. No longer a living boy.

Marcus shrugged.

"We never got an answer. We woke up to Andie screaming one morning and Seth was just dead." Marcus' voice was quiet. He sounded numb and defeated.

"We put him to bed."

 _"Night, night, Ma! Night, night Pa!_

"And he just never woke up."

 _"Seth, Seth! PLEASE! Please, open your eyes for mama! Please, please just open your eyes!"_

 _"911, what's your emergency?"_

 _"My son… he won't wake. He's not breathing. My wife's trying but…"_

"He was too old for SIDS but he just died. Leah was worried CPS would investigate but the coroner ruled it accidental. He said that kids between 1-2 suddenly dying was not at all uncommon. Even gave us pamphlets for support groups."

"Leah blamed herself, right?"

Marcus looked at Sue, their eyes meeting for a moment before Sue's were back on the road.

"She blamed the wolf thing."

"You knew?"

Marcus actually laughed at the surprise in Sue's voice.

"Yes, since Andie was 3. You can't tell Charlie. Anyone really. I get to be here because I'm not supposed to know and I want to be here for her. She's my daughter and when I look at her I see all the good things. Especially, the good things about Leah."

"She is all the best parts of Leah." Sue agrees with a smile. This time it's wide and proud instead of small and hidden.

"Yes. I… there's so much that needs to be said." Marcus began.

 _"Please, whatever you do, don't let Quil Ateara near her." Leah had whispered as she was handcuffed and dragged away._

"But it won't be." Sue finished.

 _"I know you know where Leah is! But neither you or her can keep Claire away from me! Claire is mine!" Quil Ateara screamed, barely restrained by Sam and Jared on the Clearwater house porch._

They pulled into a parking space beside the police cruiser. The spot overlooked First Beach. Marcus could see the party spread out upon the beach's white sand. Many natives, bon fires and tables covered in food and drink. In the distance, he spotted a banner that read, "Welcome Home, Claire!" in big, bright pink letters.

"Andie's not going to like that."

* * *

 **Jazz**

THERE'S A BANNER WITH WELCOME BACK HOME CLAIRE ON IT! KILL ME

1:15 p

* * *

 _Girl, chill._

 _1:16 p_

* * *

 **Kareema**

 _It'll be fine Andie Panda! Also, Jazz says to chill :p_

 _1:22 p_

* * *

As soon as Andie gets out of the police car and before she can reply to the text or rejoin Marcus, she is approached and grabbed by Sophia.

"Aunt Emily want us to get some things from her house, come on!"

Andie doesn't have time to protest and Marcus can't save her. He's being pushed towards the beach by Charlie and Sue.

Marcus offers her a smile and thumbs up as he's ushered away and she does the same in return.

"You guys know everyone here?" Marcus asks curiously as they head into the party.

The beach is filled with almost every person living on the reservation plus some from the Makah reservation. It's a lively affair. Food cooks on various fire pit, men play drums and stringed instruments while other party goers dance or chat. A group of boys play a makeshift lacrosse game in a corner of the beach. In the opposite corner, volleyball is being played.

The party is equally similar to and different than the cookouts his own family hosts on the opposite coast.

"A lot of them, yes." Sue answers with a smile.

"Ah."

Sue and Charlie both laugh.

"Don't be afraid." Sue states with a chuckle. "No one'll bite."

Sue speaks too soon.

"So you're the fool who married Leah Clearwater."

Paul is the first to approach. Shirtless, barefoot, and in black shorts. His face was stony as he looked Marcus over.

Marcus could not understand why the man would wear shorts in February. Wolf or not.

"Paul." Sue scolds.

The man actually looks apologetic. Not truly meaning for his hatred for Leah to outweigh his respect for Leah.

"Marcus." He replies to Paul. "My name is Marcus."

Luckily, he has more pleasant introductions with Jared, Embry, Colin and Billy. He notices very quickly that Jared is the most level headed and Embry the kindest.

When Seth stops by to greet his mother and step-father, he's a little shook. This is the man his son was named for, his wife's beloved brother.

Marcus is almost relieved when he sees the Youngs and meets Sam and Emily again.

His relief dies when he is introduced to Quil Ateara III and his grandson, Quil Ateara V.

Suddenly he wonders, where is Andie?

* * *

Sophia and Andie's walk back to First Beach from the Uleys is filled with a little more conversation than their trip up. Well, much more conversation since neither really said a thing. Now with arms filled with extra plates and plastic ware, Sophia tries to offer Andie some sisterly advice.

"You should relax." Sophia begins. "No one here is gonna bite. Everyone is going to stumble on the name thing a bit."

Andie restrains herself from rolling her eyes.

"I get stumbling. But that banner isn't stumbling. That's just a complete lack of trying… or caring."

"I don't think Mom and Dad could stop them."

"I don't think _your_ mom and dad wanted to stop them."

Sophia sighs, running a hand through her thick, raven hair.

"It's not like that. They're both struggling with this too."

Andie closed her eyes for a moment, debating her next words.

"I don't…I don't think that's true."

Sophia stops, turning to face Andie.

"I can assure you that Mom and Dad struggled hard with your loss and now with your return. They want the old you back but obviously, you're someone different and they need to get used to that."

Andie takes a deep breath.

"Let me rephrase: I think that this is a struggle of their own creation."

Sophia's eyes narrow.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"That they're liars. That they did this." Andie gestured wildly around her. "I don't know why. But they did this."

Andie has come to this conclusion after chatting with her aunt Rita.

"You don't even know what you're talking about. Mom and Dad have wanted you back for years searched for years! Why would they do this?"

Sophia's face was red with anger as she looked at her younger sister.

"You're the damn liar."

Andie stared back at her calmly.

"I'm sorry that there are walls filled with pictures of me and not a single one of you."

Andie doesn't know why she says it, but it gets her the desired effect. She's not top fond of being called a liar.

Sophia steps dangerously close, so close that their noses are only inches apart. Andie does not back down though.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Sophia asked gruffly.

"Nope. I'm trying to make you angry."

"Fuck you, Claire." Before the correction comes, "I mean Andie." The last part was mumbled mockingly.

Andie was fuming.

"They're liars. Whether you want to believe it or not."

"Whatever." Sophia dismissively as she moves away from her younger sister and continues towards the beach.

"I've known Rita Del Mar my whole life. Did soccer with her daughter Keke and her son Raul and I have Ap Chem together. Worst lab partner ever." Andie says as she walks alongside Sophia.

"Liar."

The dismissive quality was gone from Sophia's voice.

"No." Andie stated firmly.

Andie fiddled with her phone for a bit before presenting Sophia with a picture. The other girl's eyes widened when she recognized Rita and Andie, both wearing Santa hats with a Christmas tree behind them.

"I don't care what you think. They're liars. Not me. Them

* * *

Andie leaves a stunned Sophia behind. Somewhat angry at the other girl, she grumbles to herself not paying attention to where she's going.

Andie groans when her body collides with solid muscle. She looks up a bit dazed when two big hands find her shoulders and right her.

"You should be more careful." A male voice says.

Andie eyes the man. He's tan, very tall and very muscled. Like a few of the La Push men he only wears a pair of cargo shorts while the rest of him is bare. His face is defined with high cheek bones and a strong jawline. Brown eyes, almost like liquid chocolate, eye her warmly and fondly.

"Claire." He breathes. He brushes shaggy black hair out of his face, like he needs to be sure of what he's seeing.

He receives an eye roll.

"Andie." She corrects annoyed.

"Andie." He repeats back. His warm, dopey smile grows.

"Uh… sorry about bumping into you. Thanks for catching me? Yeah…"

"No problem." He supplies dreamily.

"Eh, I'm gonna go find my dad. Nice seeing you,"

"Quil." He supplies.

Her brow furrows at the odd but familiar sounding name.

"Quil… well, bye."

Andie does not get a chance to make an awkward, graceless exit before Quil lets the next thing fall from his mouth.

"You're everything I've ever dreamed of."

Every alarm bell begins to go off in Andie's head simultaneously until they all settle on the same conclusion. Screeching out the same note, singing out the word:

 _Predator._

Unconsciously, Andie stepped back-away from Quil-and quietly begins to panic.

Quil cocked his head to the side, noticing the sudden increase in the girl's heart rate.

Before Quil can speak, try to reassure Andie, someone's calling her name.

Andie instantly perks up as she recognizes the sound of Marcus' voice.

However, before Andie can step around Quil and walk to her father (because she refuses to run away in fear), the man's strong hand is wrapped around her tiny wrist. Her tiny bones as fragile as a bird's in his grip.

"You don't want this. Any of it. I can feel it. Because I know what you want. I'll give you anything you want."

Andie fixes a glare on Quil, startling the man.

"Then let go of me." She growls.

He did. Almost instantly.

"You don't understand it but I've loved you since you were 2. I'm everything you'll ever need. Everything you'll ever want. There's no one better made for you than me. I love you more than anyone."

Quil's brown eyes stared her down intensely. He looked at her like her father looked at her mother. Like she was the only person in the world.

But something more.

Like she was the world and he was hopelessly tethered to it.

Quil's eyes bleed with sincerity and this hopeless love.

Andie felt dizzy. Her heartbeat slows as a false calm envelopes her. Quil cocks his head again. Studying the girl carefully. She looks far away.

He doesn't quite understand that at 15, this is something Andie cannot handle.

"Andie?" Quil pleads.

She is silent.

Neither register the sound of the party, other people's voices, chatter and laughter.

Not the sound of the beach.

Not the crashing of the waves, nor the water that tickles at their feet.

Not the sound of the girl's name being yelled across the beach.

In this sordid moment, they are entirely absorbed in each other.

Quil is looking at Andie, concerned and lovingly. Andie stares back, her eyes flickering between a dozen and one emotions. Her mind running wild, until settling on one moment.

 _"Say goodbye to Uncle Quil, Claire."_

The memory hits Andie like a brick.

Another:

 _"This is your final warning Emily. Stop leaving my daughter with that… that…"_

Then another:

 _"Get away from my house Quil! And stay away from my baby!"_

More:

 _"Leah, please protect her from him."_

She snaps.

Again, Quil is startled. Her heart rate is up again.

"You." Andie whispers fiercely.

And then it's a scream.

"YOU!"

Before she can run at him and hit, Andie is grabbed and pulled back.

Suddenly, the world is back. Except there is no more chatter or laughter, only her father's voice in her ear.

"Andie, it's okay."

Her gaze is focused on Quil, their dark depths filled with nothing but rage as she scowls at him.

For the first time Quil sees it. He sees Leah.

"Andie." He pleads once again stepping close to the girl.

This he will regret it.

Marcus sees what Quil does not but he's not quick enough to haul the girl away before she lands a swift, hard kick in the soft spot between the other man's legs.

Quilt doubles over. He doesn't expect the pain. Most of his body does not react to attacks by humans.

Just as Sam and Embry run over to aid Quil, Marcus manages to toss Andie over his shoulder. The girl kicks and punches against him.

As Marcus carries her to the police cruiser, Charlie and Sue leading, Andie screams out:

"It's all his fault!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** You guys might get a shock.

Also, only 3 more chapters left!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Sophia 'Forever' Young**

 _Active Now_

 **MON AT 6:23 PM**

 _You were right_

* * *

What?

* * *

 _About mom and dad_

* * *

I told you. I've known Rita all my life.

How'd you figure it out?

* * *

 _I asked them and told me._

* * *

They just told you? For real?

* * *

 _Yup._

* * *

Wow

* * *

 _Yeah_

* * *

Sorry

* * *

 _Don't be. Not your fault._

* * *

No. About what I said at the beach. The picture thing.

* * *

 _It's okay. Little sisters are shits lol_

 _Or so I'm told_

* * *

I guess we are

* * *

 _I'm going to see you on Wednesday_

* * *

O really?

* * *

 _Mom and dad haven't told me the full story. They want to tell the both of us_

 _Keep it quiet okay?_

* * *

Why?

My mom's in jail because of them

* * *

 _For me? Please?_

* * *

Fine. Okay.

* * *

 _Leah comes home tomorrow._

* * *

I know. I want to see her.

* * *

 _Maybe you will_

* * *

 **Catherine Dunn:** Good Afternoon! This is Catherine Dunn with Seattle K5 news and I'm outside of William Fairchild International Airport with Police Chief Charlie Swan, who is assisting with the extradition of Leah Clearwater. As our viewers may recall, Leah Clearwater is the woman responsible for the abduction of 3 year old Claire Young 12 years ago. Chief Swan, can you tell us a little about what is happening right now?"

 **Chief Swan:** Currently, two federal police officers or FBI agents, are escorting Leah Clearwater off the plane so she can be released into the custody of myself and the state police.

 **Catherine Dunn:** Is it typical for the FBI to be involved in this kind of case?

 **Chief Swan:** Since this involves an extradition from another state, it is required for the relevant federal police to be notified.

 **Catherine Dunn:** Where will Ms. Clearwater be taken after she is off the plane?"

 **Chief Swan:** I am unable to disclose that information.

 **Catherine Dunn:** Understood. Do you know when this case will go to court?

 **Chief Swan:** That has not been determined yet. I am aware that the state would like this to be settled very quickly in order to keep this situation as stable as possible for the minor involved.

 **Catherine Dunn:** Well, that's all the time we have. Thank you for your time, Chief Swan! And thanks for tuning in Seattle! Over to Tim Jones with the forecast for the evening.

* * *

"Police Chief Swan speaking."

"Hi Charlie, it's Lily Young."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Lily?"

"Yeah, there's something you can do…"

* * *

"I'm going to guess that Rita's freaking out by now."

Is the first thing she says when they see each other again.

Leah Clearwater is not the same woman Lily remembers from 12 years ago. Raven colored, chin length hair is replaced by honey and brown shoulder length hair. Her skin looks more than just the tan that comes from their native heritage, it's sun-kissed and seems to glow. Despite it all, her dark eyes are and cheerful and her lips curve into a warm, welcoming smile.

Lily has not seen Leah so… happy? Not quite the right word. But still, the woman seems more alive than Lily can ever remember. The prison orange does not suit her.

Lily Young is exactly as Leah remembers. Long, glossy black hair framing a heart shaped face that held dark, almond shaped eyes. Eyes that seem to never give away what that very complicated woman was thinking or feeling.

Leah thinks Lily is everything familiar about home wrapped in a light blue dress and a white cardigan.

"Losing her damn mind. I haven't texted her back yet."

They are outside walking along the designated track for inmates. Charlie has convinced Leah's primary guard to leave them be.

 _"You got one lap around track. Make it slow."_ The guard had said. So here they were, making it slow.

"You should."

"What do I tell her? Leah and I planned it this way? That you were meant to rot in a jail cell?"

"You're so dramatic." Leah states with an eye roll and a grin. "But yes, she should know."

Lily rolls her eyes back, just as hard. "She'll be pissed. Believe it or not, she likes you."

Leah contemplates that.

"Er, really? She's a hard ass. She's great though."

"She is." Lily agrees with a warm smile.

Leah looks out ahead of them, looking further down the track at Charlie and the guard. The two men look far off but in Leah's mind, still too damn close.

"I'm fine with this, ya know?"

"Leah…" Lily pleads softly. "We can find a way."

Leah shakes her head.

"It's okay. I got 12, almost 13, wonderful years. I got to raise a sweet little girl."

Lily snorts and chuckles. "She's all fire, like you."

"Eh, really?" Leah asks with a smirk. The cock of her head and her dramatically wide eyes give her away. She's entirely aware and proud.

"She's very insistent about correcting her name."

"I imagine."

Leah looks up at the sky. The sun is out, a rarity for Washington, making the day warm and pleasant.

"I just want to take a break from the acting and tell Andie, 'I get it, kid. But it must be this way'."

"Stop over-acting."

Lily almost rolls her eyes again. "John said that too."

"Good."

Leah smirks smugly and then Lily does roll her eyes. Much to Leah's amusement.

"She blabbed to Sophia. Now she's a little in the know now too."

Leah's hard, full laughter almost startles Lily. The sound is incredibly refreshing. Lily finds that she's missed this part of their friendship.

"That's my girl."

Leah taps her chin slowly.

"Where was I? Ah, raised a sweet girl. Met, dated and married the most amazing, kindest, most understanding man I have ever met in my entire life."

"He knows, right? He just looks like he knows."

"Yeah he knows. Andie blabbed to him as well."

Lily actually chuckles. "Well isn't she on a roll?"

"I told him about the shifter thing. So, it's half and half."

"Really? Does he know about Quil and the imprint?"

Leah nods.

"Well that explains why Marcus was yelling for Andie clear across First Beach and came running for her as soon as she came into contact with Quil."

"Andie came into contact with Quil?" Leah has to restrain herself from overreacting because God knows she wants to freak out.

"Oh Leah, a lot is happening. Andie is fine. Marcus is a great dad and made sure of it. Don't worry."

Again, Leah nods.

"Continue. Tell me more about that amazing life I gave you." Now, Lily smirks smugly.

"If I could hit you without half the guards on me."

"You wouldn't."

"Would too."

"Whatever. Tell me."

Leah takes a moment. She looks up at the sky again. It's such a lovely day. It's like home. Like those first few sunny days after she'd landed in Virginia and started her life over.

"I…I had the most beautiful boy."

Lily swallowed.

"Leah…"

Leah continued as if she didn't even hear the other woman speak her name.

"We named him Seth Harry Richardson. He was so loved. I never thought that it would happen. But there he was."

Leah took a deep breath; a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away carefully and slowly.

"We woke up to Andie screaming because he wasn't breathing. I held his tiny body in my arms and begged him to open his eyes while Marcus called 911. It didn't matter. He was already dead."

"Leah, I am so, so very sorry." Lily's voice is filled with sincerity, love and guilt.

"Don't be. He was a dream. That whole life, all 12 years of it, was a dream. I'm thankful." Leah's voice is filled with the same. Except the guilt. There is no room for guilt or even sadness.

"You don't need to be. I'm thankful and grateful. My daughter, our daughter, is perfect. She's everything anyone could ever ask for. Hell, she kicked Quil in the balls!"

Leah grins proudly.

"Really?"

Lily sports the same proud grin.

"Yes, really."

"My girl."

"I think there's some of me in there."

"The both of us."

Lily suddenly turns to Leah, taking both of the other woman's hands in her own, stroking each with her thumbs gently.

They're only a few more feet from Charlie and Leah's guard and the end of their walk. The end of their borrowed time together.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here."

Lily's eyes never leave Leah's as she speaks. Leah can see that the woman is on the verge of tears.

"Lily, it's okay."

Leah reassures as the first tear falls; she frees one of her hands to wipe Lily's cheek.

"No, it's not." Lily replies with a sniffle.

"You have to let it be okay then."

Leah's hand remains on Lily's cheek, her fingers tap the soft skin like she's trying to will the stubbornness out of the woman.

"Never."

"You're right, I see you in her too."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

So, they are only supposed to be three chapters left, but this is going to be an extra chapter. I've been away for quite a bit. I started student teaching last semester and I never knew teaching kids could be so draining.

There is a small update on my page, but if you haven't seen it: I am going to try to complete this story soon, St. Kassia is still being updated as I feel happy to do so, and I just posted the final (for real this time) installment of the Wolves in Washington series. Check it out if you have the time.

Anyway, here's a tiny update. Think of it as a promise for more to come :)

* * *

 _ **March 1st**_

 _ **2 notifications**_

 **GOOGLE**

 ** _Search Google or type URL..._**

 _Statute of limitations for kidnapping in Washington state_

 _Chances of a kidnap victim getting to live with their kidnapper_

 _Chances of kidnapper getting no jail time_

* * *

 _ **March 5th**_

 _ **1 notification**_

 _ **Message from Kareema**_

* * *

 **GOOGLE**

 _ **Search Google or type URL...**_

 _Repressed memories_

 _How to retrieve repressed memories?_

 _Can dreams be repressed memories?_

* * *

 _ **March 6th**_

 _ **Missed Skype call with Byron and Lin**_

* * *

 **GOOGLE**

 _ **Search Google or type URL...**_

 _Imprinting_

 _Is there a such thing as supernatural imprinting?_

* * *

 _ **March 9th**_

 _ **Dvorak/CelloBminor pdf**_ _ **download complete**_

* * *

 **GOOGLE**

 ** _Search Google or type URL..._**

 _La Push legends_

 _Quileute tribe legends, myths, and supernatural beliefs_

* * *

 **March 10th**

 **Missed Skype Call with Jazz**

 **20 New Messages from Kareema**

 **8 New Messages from Sophia**

 **12 Missed Phone calls from Dad**

 **15 Missed Phone Calls from Lily Young**

* * *

 **GOOGLE**

 **Search Google or type URL...**

 _How to kill a werewolf?_

 _How to kill a werewolf quileute?_

 _How to kill a werewolf shapeshifter?_

* * *

 **New Contact:** Quil Ateara

 **Outgoing Call(s):**

Quil Ateara

 _Duration:_ 02:37

 _March 11th 11:29pm_


End file.
